The Ghost Whisperer
by Sandylee007
Summary: Sometimes death is only just the beginning. When Reid dies during a case he's brought back, but not everything is like it was before. Normal people don't see the dead, do they?
1. Prologue

A/N: Awkay… It looks like supernatural is my new ground to explore. That's why I was super excited that this story ended up as one of the top 2 rated in my 'CM' poll. (beams) We'll see what morphs out of this idea…

WARNINGS: rather graphic description of dead people (hence the rating), violence, death, supernatural elements (aka ghosts), language… (blinks) Woah, now THAT's a list! Anyone out there…?

AND TO THOSE WONDERING… Nope, there won't be pairings in this fic. (sighs) I know that some of you are disappointed by that, but no worries. I'll shoot out romance fics, too. (winks and smirks)

DISCLAIMER: See a pig fly? Yeah, me neither. When you do you KNOW that I own something of 'CM'. (sighs)

Awkay… Because I've gotta get going before I change my mind let's ROCK. I REALLY hope that you'll enjoy this odd lil' piece!

* * *

The Ghost Whisperer

* * *

Prologue

* * *

Dr. Spencer Reid was an expert in finding trouble. Or perhaps it was the trouble that found him. That day of late January was no exception.

Somehow he'd known to expect that Murphy was out to get him as soon as the team was handed a case in Alaska. Not only was it inhumanly cold to a man who grew up in the heat of Nevada, enough so to make him develop a cold in two days. Their UnSub was also far too unbalanced for his moves to be predicted. They had barely any clues until the UnSub sent a plea for help to the police station.

'_Please stop me!_'

Below those desperate words were numbers. Coordinates, a date and time. Obviously the man wanted to arrange a meeting. The team could only hope that they weren't making a mistake with accepting the chilling invitation.

Coughing and swallowing against the horrible taste it brought into his mouth Spencer reached out towards his earpiece, his other hand gripping a tighter hold of his gun. The snow covered landscape around him was nearly completely dark, which didn't ease his nerves at all. "Not a trace here", he whispered, not getting rid of the feeling that he was being watched. The cliffs and stones everywhere around him cast shadows that seemed to reach out towards him. "I'm starting to think that we don't have the right location, after all."

Aaron Hotchner sounded nervous, which did nothing to ease his mind. "_Let's keep looking for a little while longer. We may still find Theresa Inges alive if…_"

Spencer couldn't hear anything anymore. For at that very moment he got the confirmation that he most definitely wasn't alone. His eyes grew to a nearly impossible size.

There, in the middle of a forest, was a tiny, frozen pond. Almost directly in the middle of it, bathing in the ominous light of a full moon, stood a boy who could barely be called a man. Most likely self cut, unwashed brown hair, huge and terrified blue eyes. The tall and pale, unhealthily thin youth was trembling. Spencer couldn't understand what urged the young man outside in just a pair of worn jeans and a t-shirt. He didn't even see a pair of shoes. Spencer himself was trembling from cold although he was wearing a winter jacket. Seeing him the boy smiled, relief flashing momentarily in his eyes. "I knew you'd come."

Spencer nodded slowly, approaching the pond with caution. "You… invited my team here."

Tears were running down the boy's cheeks. He was shaking so badly that Spencer was amazed he could still stand. "I… I need you to take it out of me. Please…! Take it away. I can't… I can't take it anymore!"

Spencer knew full well that he was most likely making a huge mistake. But this boy… If there was even the slightest chance of saving him and Theresa Inges… "Okay… I'll try to help you, alright? Calm down." He took several steps forward, already reaching the edge of the ice. "What's your name?"

Tears still leaked but the panic had disappeared. Instead Spencer saw something that made chills run through him. The boy's eyes… They looked almost dead. That expression was a mask of defeat. "Kurt."

Spencer nodded once more, taking a step to the ice. "I'm Spencer." The thin layer of snow on the ice made it treacherous. It was slippery and he didn't have the slightest idea of what was underneath him. "Okay, Kurt. I'm going to walk over to you. Then we'll walk away from here together and get you all the help you need. Is that alright with you?"

Kurt sobbed even more loudly than before, shaking his head furiously. "You don't understand! You don't fucking understand!" The boy's voice was high pitched, frantic. Full of unspeakable terror. "I need you to make them go away! You have to make them go away!"

Spencer swallowed thickly, freezing to the spot. He could've sworn that he heard a chilling crackling sound underneath his feet. "How… can they be chased away?" All of a sudden running away sounded like a very appealing option.

Kurt smiled through his tears. "We need to die and come back."

Spencer didn't have the time to move a muscle. Kurt kicked the ice, with all the might there was in his seemingly frail body. The crackling sound from before turned into a thunder. And a second later there was no solid ground under Spencer's feet anymore.

Even with the best of wills he couldn't tell if the scream came through his ear piece or from right behind him. "_REID!_"

The pitch black, ice cold water swallowed Spencer greedily. His heavy clothes and chunks of ice pulled him down despite all his struggles. He panicked, managing to breathe in frosty water. He couldn't tell if he was awake or unconscious, dead or alive. Everything was _black_.

Was this… what Emily's death experience was like?

And then, as suddenly as they'd appeared, the darkness and cold were gone. Everything exploded into oddly familiar white. Warmth wrapped around him like a blanket, forming a protective cocoon around him. Not all that far away blurry figures were waiting for him. Feeling this strangest pull he began to approach them.

However, as he walked he heard voices. "_Reid, c'mon…! Don't do this to me!_"

"_1… 2… 3… Kid, you need to fight with me, damnit!_" His steps slowed down.

"_Please…!_" There was a pull, such a part of him found familiar.

"_We're losing him…!_"

And then, all of a sudden, all the comfort was gone. He was tossed back into the same, brutal cold he'd just left. There were hands working on him, unwanted touches. Panic shot through Spencer, making his insides twist painfully. His chest was burning with unimaginable searing pain, like there'd been an elephant sitting on his ribcage.

What was going on? Where was he? Was this hell?

"… shit!…" That voice… He couldn't recognize it. "I thought that we'd be able to save at least the other one."

Save… the other one…?

Was he… dead, after all?

There was a heavy, worn sigh. "Time of death…"

"Nick, wait! Wait! Oh my sweet…!" There were fingers on his neck. Panicked, Spencer unleashed a rather pitiable groan and attempted to lift his hand to swat the unwanted touch away. Did… his hand move, at all…? "Jesus Christ! This one's still alive! He's alive!"

"Holy…!" the other man gasped. "We've gotta get him to a hospital, _now_!"

There was a great deal of commotion. Spencer felt himself being elevated. Someone was running, perhaps more than just one person. Sobbing, shouting…

"I'm riding with him." That voice was without a doubt Derek Morgan's. It was heavy and loaded with concealed emotions. "Don't waste time arguing with me."

Spencer couldn't help feeling a hint of comfort. It took all his might but eventually he managed to pry his eyes halfway open. He was in the ambulance with one of the medics working on him.

His eyes, however, locked on Derek's face. The man appeared shocked and sick with worry but attempted to smile anyhow. "You sure know how to give me a heart attack, kid." A hand squeezed his. He held back the best as he could. "Just hang in there, alright? We'll get you to a hospital in no time. Hang on."

Spencer nodded faintly, wondering if the gesture was even visible.

All of a sudden his attention was coaxed elsewhere. For right then, out of the blue, he heard a much too familiar voice. "_Spencer… I'm sorry._"

Spencer really, really didn't want to see but he knew he had to. Slowly, using all the little strength there was in him, he turned his head. What he saw made his eyes widen. His pulse sped up.

There, in the back of the ambulance, stood Kurt. His lips blue, his skin completely without any color whatsoever. _Dead_.

"_I'm sorry_", Kurt repeated quietly, the voice echoing inside Spencer's head. Remorse flashed on the lifeless face. "_My curse is yours, now._"

"Reid!" Derek's hand squeezed his a lot more tightly. "Stay awake, alright? Stay with me."

Spencer barely heard. All he saw was Kurt's ghost. His heart thumped beyond any limitations, so hard that his chest _hurt_. His thoughts spun madly.

This… This couldn't be happening! What the hell was even happening? Why was a dead boy standing there in front of him? Was he losing his mind? Or was he actually cursed? Was this how it started with his mom?

Why couldn't he wake up from this nightmare?

"Reid!"

Spencer slipped into the dark. There was absolutely no comfort in it.

* * *

TBC, OR NOT?

* * *

A/N: Oooh, boy…! (winces) Poor Reid, he's in for a HORRIBLE ride. (shudders)

Soooo… What's the verdict? To live and flourish – or to be deleted and perish? **PLEASE**, leave a note and let me know! Your opinion seriously means a lot to me. Soooo… Pwease…?

You guys, thank you so much for reading this bit! Who knows, maybe I'll be seeing ya again…?

Take care!


	2. The Visitors

A/N: You can't even imagine how crazily I've been typing lately. (grins) We'll see just what kind of a thing came out… (sweatdrops)

THANK YOU, so much, for all those reviews for the first chapter! You can't even imagine how much it means to me that you have such faith in this. (GLOMPS) So thank you!

Awkay… (takes a deep breath) I REALLY hope that ya'll enjoy the ride, folks.

* * *

The Visitors

* * *

_Two months later_

* * *

Considering Spencer Reid's job the ability to see dead people could be a major asset or a very, very bad distraction. For as it turned out Kurt Anderson wasn't the only dead person who demanded his attention. As though sensing his ability – or curse, as he preferred to call it – the victims came marching in, one after the other, all of them demanding that their killers must be brought before justice. Or perhaps, just perhaps, he was actually losing his mind, after all. Maybe guilt over not being able to help everyone and stress were making a mess of his head.

Whatever the final explanation was, Spencer often mused that his current life would make quite horror movie.

That rainy day of March Spencer was in a police station in Colorado, going through maps and case files with JJ, when he felt a familiar breath in the air. He knew what was going on long before the hair in the back of his neck rose as a confirmation. His eyes stung slightly when he glanced towards the space right behind Jennifer Jareau to find a girl who'd been burned beyond recognition. "_Please_", the ghost begged inside his head. "_Help me put an end to him. Please._"

Clarissa Evans, age nineteen. The fifth victim of their newest UnSub. He first tortured his victims for three days, then burned them to death and ditched the bodies to the front yards of their parents' house. This poor girl had only been missing for two days. The UnSub… His speed is escalating.

"_Help me!_"

"Spence." JJ's voice startled him. "Emily just called. They're on their way to investigate a location in a forest. We may find Clarissa alive."

Clarissa shook her head, helplessness radiating from the ghost. "_That's not the right spot! Tell them that it's not the right spot! They won't find him, or my body!_"

Spencer swallowed thickly, glancing once more towards Clarissa. "I… I think that it's too late for her, now."

JJ frowned, seeming to shiver slightly. "What makes you think so?"

Already with Kurt Spencer decided that he'd never, ever tell his team what was going on. It was by no means a matter of trust. He just couldn't stand even the thought that they'd look at him the same way people looked at his mother.

And so he shook his head, struggling to appear a lot calmer than he felt. It was quite a challenge with the dead girl standing right beside JJ, staring at him with piercing eyes. Spencer could've sworn that he was able to smell burned flesh. "It's… just a feeling."

JJ nodded slowly, clearly not quite sure if she should believe him. He was glad that she decided not to pry further. They had much more urgent matters to deal with.

Spencer was drowning himself into a map, with Clarissa's ghost examining it with him, when JJ spoke. "Spence… This may sound crazy, but… Do you smell something funny? Like… something would've been burned?"

Spencer's eyes strayed towards Clarissa. "Yeah. It must be the case getting to us."

All of a sudden Clarissa saw something on the map. She put her burned finger down, pointing a spot in the middle of a forest, then looked at him with desperate, pleading brown eyes. "_That… That's where his cabin is. Right there. That's where my body is._"

"JJ!" Spencer's voice was high pitched, slightly child like, but he didn't care. His finger shook when he pointed towards the map, the exact same spot as Clarissa. "_This_ is the correct spot. This is where they are."

JJ's eyes were wide, full of futile hope. Spencer's heart broke a little bit for her. She'd wanted to bring at least one girl home alive so badly… "Are you sure?"

He nodded, unable to speak. Clarissa touched his hand. He could've sworn that she smiled although it was impossible to tell. "_Thank you._" With that she was gone.

JJ, on the other hand, sprinted to motion. Her hand wasn't stable when she took her cell phone. "I'm calling Emily back." She smiled. "Let's wrap this case up."

It took all Spencer had to smile back.

* * *

Spencer breathed in a sigh of relief when he rushed into the team's jet, relieved to leave behind the case and everything connected to it. No more bodies. No more dead people making demands. No more horror stories.

Of course he knew that it was too good to last. But living in a sweet fantasy for a while… Was it really such a bad thing?

There was a chuckle behind him. This unbelievable wave of relief washed over him when he discovered that it was Derek, not a ghost. "Someone's eager to go home." The man winked slyly. "Is there someone special waiting for you?"

Spencer shrugged. A light topic was nice change. "If Emily Brontë fits into your description, I guess so."

Derek sighed, shaking his head with mocked sadness. "We need to find a woman for you."

While the others kept chatting quietly Spencer took a seat discreetly juts a little bit away from them, pleased to get some space of his own. His head buzzed while he looked through the jet's window, not managing to find the ease he usually did before going back home from a case. Clarissa's scorched, dead face kept haunting him even though the girl herself had found peace.

There was one person Spencer failed to notice – one person who was able to see a glimpse of the turmoil on his face. He knew that he was screwed as soon as Aaron took the seat across from his. There was a dark look on the man's face. "I know that you're struggling. You have been for a while now."

Spencer folded his arms while his chest tightened, instantly defensive. "I've been doing my job well", he pointed out sharply.

Aaron nodded. "I know you have. Actually, you've been… better than before, somehow. That's never been an issue. But you've seemed… stressed out and tense. Distant. Your hands are shaking all the time."

Spencer's defenses rose even higher. If there would've been even the slightest chance to flee the entire situation… "I thought that we weren't supposed to profile each other."

Aaron sighed soundlessly. "I'm not profiling you. I'm worried about you."

Spencer looked into Aaron's eyes. The unit chief was sincere, he could tell that much. Even with the horrors in his life Spencer was relieved to have people in his life who cared about him. If he would've been able to tell the truth… "I'm fine." The words came terrifyingly easily. "I've just… I haven't slept well lately."

Aaron wasn't buying it. Not that he could've blamed the man. "Are you sure?"

Spencer nodded. "Yeah." It wasn't exactly convincing but better than he would've imagined being able to produce.

Aaron appeared defeated, which was something not witnessed often. "Alright." Getting up to return to his former seat the unit chief gave him a one more, sharp look. "But if there is something going on… You need to tell us. There's no need for you to shoulder everything alone – we want to help you."

Spencer nodded, a crushing weight sitting to his chest. "I know." It was quiet, frail. Suddenly all the exhaustion he'd been struggling against until now washed through him. If only they would've been able to help him…

Aaron nodded back, clearly understanding that for now it was all he could do, then walked away. The weight from before transforming itself into guilt Spencer wrapped his arms even more tightly around himself, once more focusing on the jet's window. Everywhere around him the members of the team began to fall asleep. Spencer himself couldn't even relax, not with his body preparing for facing a yet another visitor.

A flight home had never felt so long.

* * *

As soon as Spencer's focus had shifted elsewhere Derek glanced demandingly towards Aaron, who'd just slumped to a seat close to his with a extremely dark expression. "Anything?" he inquired, careful to keep his tone such Spencer wouldn't hear.

Aaron shook his head, looking away. If possible the man's eyes were even darker than before. Derek himself felt ready to punch something.

He'd always been protective of Spencer – it was no secret to anyone. The kid was like a little brother to him. He'd almost lost Spencer several times. Twice he actually had. He'd never, ever forget what went through him when he watched the genius being tortured through a computer screen. Just like he'd never forget the turmoil Kurt Anderson brought along.

Watching Spencer fall through the ice…

Finding the young agent from the icy water, cold and lifeless…

Watching the paramedics almost declare Spencer dead…

Watching Spencer waking up in the hospital, screaming and screaming out of sheer, animalistic terror until the staff had to sedate him…

Derek's body stiffened at those memories, his muscles still remembering well the terror he went through. For about a second he glanced towards Spencer. The genius stared at a invisible spot with terrifyingly troubled eyes. Derek's own eyes hardened.

Something changed on that day. A part of the Spencer Derek used to know disappeared. The genius became tense, quiet, scared, secretive. Derek didn't remember the last time he would've heard the younger man ramble statistics.

Derek sighed and closed his eyes, futilely trying to ease his mind. All he could see were Spencer's eyes. Those that pleaded for help.

He _would_ find out what was wrong with Spencer, no matter what. He'd already lost his best friend twice. He wasn't about to let that happen ever again.

The light sleep that followed those thoughts was troubled.

* * *

Unlike Spencer had first planned he didn't go to bed as soon as he finally made it home. He dropped his go bag into his living room, then left the apartment as quickly as he could. For the next couple of hours he walked around aimlessly, grateful for the solitude of a slowly falling night.

Or well, he wasn't completely alone. As he was approaching his apartment building Kurt walked beside him. For a while they made the journey in silence, both deep in thought.

It was Spencer who broke the silence. "That day… Were you planning to die?" It was something that'd been bothering him ever since but until now he'd never had the courage to ask.

Kurt shook his head, a somewhat pained expression rising to the ghost's face. "_I honestly thought that… I don't know. That there would still be hope. That I could be… saved. I never, ever wanted this curse for anyone. But…_" The ghost sighed. "_Before that day I'd tried to kill myself five times. Just to chase _them_ away. Did you know that? My mom… She must've thought that this time I succeeded._"

Yes, Spencer had known. As soon as he'd been discharged from the hospital he'd visited Kurt's mom. He'd been desperate to understand. Perhaps to know what was waiting for him.

He'd made a mistake.

All of a sudden Kurt's ghost stiffened, eyes widening.

Spencer frowned, cold shivers traveling up and down on his skin. "What's wrong?"

Kurt looked directly at him, his expression suddenly full of fear. "_There's… something in your home. Something dangerous. Don't go there, please. You can't go there._"

Spencer felt even colder than before. His steps became slightly more hesitant. "What are you talking about?"

It didn't look like Kurt even heard him. The ghost was most definitely panicking. "_It's evil, Spencer! Stay away from it, do you hear me? Stay away._" So saying the boy vanished.

Spencer stared at the spot where the ghost just stood, panic and terror twirling inside him. He was already almost right by his apartment building. Despite the warnings he completed the journey, ignoring the voice in the back of his head screaming at him to turn around and run.

Behind the door of his apartment Spencer hesitated, then shook his head. He _couldn't_ become afraid of going into his own home. That thought pushing him he entered, closed the door and marched into kitchen to make some coffee. And all of a sudden he was much too aware of the fact that he wasn't alone.

It was a breath in the air. A cold filling the entire room. A brush that made his skin crawl.

Spencer swallowed thickly, shivering slightly.

Usually a ghost didn't feel this way. He'd never faced anything quite this threatening before. Evil lingered, wrapping around him. And then, so suddenly that he yelped, it became active.

The chairs around his kitchen table were sent flying, almost with enough force to break them. A glass bowl rose from the kitchen table, flying towards him. If Spencer's reflexes had been even a little bit slower it would've hit him directly to the head. He stumbled to the floor, never even noticing how a shard of broken glass ripped a wound to his shoulder. His wide eyes darted around frantically, desperate to detect what would threaten him next.

And then everything became completely dark.

Spencer fought with all his might to keep the scream building up in his throat from crawling out. Sheer terror washed over him, again and again. He could feel something moving in the dark.

What the hell was attacking him? What did it want from him? And how far was it going to go to get it?

He emitted a oddly muffled cry of startle when the attacker – a ghost, no doubt – was suddenly touching his face. The hand… It was so cold that he gasped and would've retreated if his back wasn't pressed against a cabinet. He could've sworn that he felt nails. Was the attacker… scratching his arm? It _hurt_.

Then, as unexpectedly as it'd appeared, the touch was gone. There was a extremely threatening, chilling hiss in the air. Spencer was _sure_ that he heard scratching and heavy, laboured breathing. Once again the attacker was moving.

Then power came back on, filling the room with light so suddenly that Spencer moaned, covering his eyes for a long moment to protect them. When it finally felt safe to do he moved the hand away, eager to see what was going on. What he discovered made his eyes widen yet again. Ice filled his whole body.

Written to the wall with the help of his blood was a single sentence. A demand.

'_DON'T LOOK FOR HER_'

* * *

TBC, OR NOT?

* * *

A/N: Uh huh… Quite chilling. (shudders) We'll see just what comes out of all this…

**PLEASE**, leave a review! Let me know if this was worth your while at all. Or just curse those damn cliffies I seem to love making… (groans)

Until next time, folks! I really hope that I'll see ya all then.

Peace out!

* * *

**Guest**: (grins from ear to ear) That's so good to hear!

Huge thank yous for the review!

* * *

**Ren**: First off, I'm THRILLED to hear that you see so much potential in this story! (beams) Heh, how could I not continue after such a review?

Gigantic thank yous for the review!


	3. Stay Out

A/N: I'm baaaack! (grins) And this wicked little child of mine of feeling stronger than ever before. I'm definitely falling in love. (nods)

BUT, before letting you find out what my newfound love for this baby's brought to life (shudders)… THANK YOU, for the bottom of my heart, for your love and support for this story! (GLOMPS) The amount of reviews and listings… Well, just take a look! You've blown my mind – I'm speechless. So thank you!

Alrighty… (gulps) I'm a little nervous, so let's get to the business before I chicken out. I REALLY hope that you'll enjoy this one!

* * *

Stay Out

* * *

Spencer knew very well that the eyes he was looking through weren't his own. The person running… It was a woman. Her heart was thumping violently while she stumbled as fast as she could through a thick, pitch black forest. The fact that her feet were bare, battered and bloodied didn't slow her down the slightest bit. He probably cried out as well when she got tangled to a treacherous branch and fell down, cutting her knee to a sharp rock.

"_Please…!_"

When she finally managed to stumble up, crying and in so much pain that it nearly struck her down again, her clothes were covered in blood. It wouldn't have required a genius to figure out that her knee wasn't the only injured part in her slender, quivering body.

"_Help me!_"

She cried out, would've screamed if she'd had the voice, pushing herself forward with all her might. Tears and blood loss blurred her eyes. He felt like crying as well. Both she and Spencer knew that she wouldn't be able to carry on much longer without help.

"_Somebody help me!_"

Why was he tortured with this when he had no way to help her?

And then, surprising them both, there was a light, right outside the seemingly endless forest. The headlights of a car. She wasn't alone anymore.

Spencer's heart thumped in sync with hers while she kept stumbling forward with newfound strength, sheer desperation ushering her to move although her body should've given up a long time ago.

"_Wait! Don't go! Don't…! Don't leave me here!_"

She reached the side of a road faster than either one of them had known to expect – but not fast enough. This time she managed to summon a scream as she watched the lights of the car disappear, watched her very last hope fade away into the dark of the night. She fell down, now not managing to find the strength to pick herself up again. Tears were falling in a endless flood.

"_NO!_"

She was gasping, weeping, pounding the ground with her fists so hard that they became bloodied. Steps approached her from behind. Another woman's voice laughed while a hand caressed the runner's hair slowly, savouring the feel.

"_Did you really think that I'd let you get away?_"

She didn't even manage to scream.

When Spencer's eyes flew wide open the first thing he heard was his own scream. A dream… He'd been dreaming. But somehow that didn't feel like one of his usual nightmares. Not with the words still written to his wall.

He'd been warned. And it looked like he had a choice to make. Would he be able to help the woman in his dream? If he decided to help, would he die trying?

* * *

JJ knew that Spencer had gone to hell and back several times in his life. She couldn't even bear to think of all the times the team had come close to losing him. He was most definitely one of the strongest people she knew. But she still considered him a little brother she wanted to protect with all her might. And when he dragged himself into the conference room that morning she felt icy chills go through her whole body.

Spencer looked like he hadn't slept at all in days. His skin held this terrifying, ashen color and there were dark bags underneath his bloodshot eyes. What worried her the most, though, was the look in those eyes. They were terrified, anxious. Screamed that something was wrong.

Aaron seemed as worried as she felt. His eyebrows furrowed. "You're late."

Spencer cleared his throat, running a badly trembling hand through his hair. "I'm… sorry. I had some difficulties with getting here. I'm sorry, it won't happen again."

Aaron nodded slowly, the worry and doubt never disappearing from his eyes. JJ herself frowned, her hands squirming. What the hell was going on?

"So…" Penelope Garcia cleared her throat, obviously not liking the suddenly very tense air in the room. "For once we have a local case." She looked away when flashing pictures of five dead women to the screen. "Bree Bolen, Susan Mayfair, Lynette Perry, Gabrielle Young and Mary Alice Scavo, all from ages of eighteen to thirty-three. Their bodies were found from the side of a road, each new place miles away from any of the previous ones. They… They'd been stabbed multiple times. Some of them shot. And… Judging by their injuries they… they may have been alive for a week, before they were finally…" She just couldn't say the rest.

David Rossi frowned, leaning forward slightly. His eyes examined the pictures intently, trying to see a hidden piece. "Is there any clue of where they were picked from?"

Penelope nodded, clearing her throat and furiously attempting to get back to her professional mode. "They were all taken when they were leaving work or school. Bree was taken first from the parking lot of a restaurant called Bull's Eye. There's plenty of surveillance footage but none of it shows the man's face. Lynette was next. She owns a bakery and was just closing when the same man walked in and grabbed her." Penelope had to gather herself for a moment. "Susan, the third one, fought back the hardest. Probably broke his arm. She works… _worked_ in a real estate firm. She was taken when she went to meet a potential client. The client's false ID led the police nowhere. And Mary Alice … She was a teacher. She was taken right in front of the eyes of her son. He's seven."

"What about Gabrielle?" Emily asked immediately, hope sharpening her tone.

"She's… been missing for two days. She was taken when she left her university campus." Penelope fidgeted slightly. "She may still be alive."

Aaron nodded sharply. "Which means that our time is running out." His eyes focused on Spencer, who seemed even paler than before. Was that… panic in the genius' eyes? "Reid, we really need a geographic profile, as fast as possible. Will you be able to deliver one?"

Spencer nodded, appearing even more tense than before. "Of course. I'll…"

He never got the chance to finish. Because just then the computer Penelope had been using unleashed a loud, chilling hiss. She barely had the time to get away from the item before it practically exploded and black smoke rose towards the ceiling.

Penelope's eyes were wide as she stared at the destruction. "What… What was that?!" she cried out in a shrill, scared tone.

Derek's eyes were immediately on the blonde. "Are you okay, baby girl?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I think so. I… I'll be fine as soon as my heart starts beating again", she managed.

Everyone else's attention was drawn elsewhere but JJ noticed immediately. As soon as it became clear that Penelope was alright Spencer pushed himself up with a very unsettling expression, then left the room.

Or perhaps she wasn't the only one who noticed. For Aaron glanced her way and the two of them shared a meaningful look. Something was badly wrong. And the sooner they'd get to the bottom of it the better.

While the others fussed around calling someone to check in on the computer and trying to figure out what, exactly, happened JJ left the room as quickly and subtly as possible. She hadn't been an actual profiler for a long time but she knew her teammates quite well. She had a pretty good idea of where Spencer would go.

And JJ wasn't proven wrong. She found Spencer from the break room, holding a glass of water. His hands shook even worse than during those dark times when he fought against Dilaudid.

She swallowed, entering and closing the door. "Spence… What's going on?" He opened his mouth but she was faster. "Since Alaska you've been… Well, you _haven't been_ the person you used to be."

Spencer seemed slightly wounded, or perhaps nervous. "I died there, JJ."

The twinge inside her made it almost impossible to keep the wince from showing. "Do you think that I don't know that? I was there, Spencer, watching when they…!" She swallowed and gritted her teeth, decising that she wouldn't let Spencer distract her from what she'd actually come into the room for. The man before her needed help, whether he was ready to accept it or not. "I understand that it affects you, I do. But… I don't think that it's what brought that fear into your eyes. Something's badly wrong. I want to help you."

Spencer shook his head. Did the room's temperature drop or was it all in her head? "You can't help me, JJ."

Yes, the temperature was definitely dropping. So dramatically, in fact, that she could almost see her breath. And then there was such a sharp, fury filled screech that it _hurt_ her ears.

Bringing her hands to her ears she winced, looking around frantically. "Spence, what the hell is this? What's going on?"

Spencer swallowed, so loudly that she heard it. His hand trembled even worse than before when he put away the glass. "I… I've really gotta go." His mouth opened but nothing came out. Instead he hurried out of the room. As soon as he'd left JJ glanced towards the glass he just held. His hand had been so sweaty that traces of his touch could still be seen.

* * *

Spencer was tense and nervous when he entered his apartment that evening. He hadn't seen any ghosts that day but he was sure that something or someone had been following him around. The events at work proved it.

He should've told JJ. That was all he could think about when entering his home, a place he once upon a time thought was his sanctuary. He really should've told her. Maybe…

No. What good would telling her have done? There was no way she would've believed him, not when he barely believed himself sometimes. He also didn't want to bring her into this whole mess.

And then Spencer froze in the middle of a unprocessed thought, his eyes widening. There was a sound his brain hadn't been expecting. Chills went through him as soon as he looked down. There, right below his feet, were hundrets if not thousands of pieces of glass. Several windows had been broken, along with what looked like quite a bit of dishes.

He'd already retreated a step when out of the blue all the lights he'd switched on began flickering, soon joined in by those he hadn't even touched. On… Off… On… Off… All of them in a perfect sync.

Spencer inhaled, hating the way it shuddered. A layer of sweat covered his tightly balled hands. "You're… here, aren't you?"

The lights kept flickering everywhere around Spencer, almost mimicking the frantic thumping of his heart. His hands trembled while he reached out towards his gun, already knowing that it wouldn't get him anywhere with this threat. His eyes darted around, not managing to spot a thing. He swallowed, his mouth dryer than any sandpaper.

The presence of evil… It was loud and clear.

"I can't help you if I can't see you", he pointed out in a somewhat pitiable, weak tone. The flickering of the lights only grew faster and the atmosphere of threat tightened around him, crushing him. He took a step forward, feeling broken glass under his shoes. "What… What do you want from me?"

There was a deafeningly loud screech, a scream of rage. Something hit the wall right next to him so hard that a hole was formed. Invisible nails scratched the hallway's mirror, making him cover his ears and whimper once with discomfort. The words that formed were the same he remembered all too vividly seeing before.

_DON'T LOOK FOR HER_

Spencer shook his head, backing away a step. He could remember a million times when he'd been desperate to run away from the troubled spirits that seemed to find him wherever he went. This was the first time he feared for not his sanity, but for his very life. "I… I have to look for her. I can't… I can't let her die, do you understand? I can't. I need to find her. Maybe… Maybe then I can help you, too. Let me find her and I'll figure out a way to help you."

The response came immediately. At first Spencer was hurled and held against the wall, so hard that his vision swayed dangerously for a moment. Then a invisible hand was crushed right against his windpipe, with such force that breathing became impossible. He struggled, kicked and squirmed but the will holding him in place was much stronger. In a couple of moments black spots began to dance in his line of vision. He gasped, not managing to get even the slightest bit of air into his lungs.

Spencer had never felt that kind of terror in his life. The feeling of suffocating was so absolute that it swept everything else from his head. He knew exactly what was to come. It'd take only a few more moments, until…

And then, out of the blue, he heard a distant, oddly muffled knock. The voice that followed barely registered to his oxygen deprived head. "… _know you're home, Reid. Open the door._"

Spencer's eyes widened with terror. Derek… If whatever was attacking him would get a hold of Derek…!

As adrenaline rushed through Spencer he noticed that the attacker's hold on his throat was suddenly loosening. Clearly it hadn't anticipated an interruption. Spencer took the valuable moment and sucked his lungs full of much needed air. His eyes watered slightly when pain ripped through his abused throat.

All of a sudden he was thrown to the floor. The sudden violent act struck all recently gained breath from his lungs, made him gasp until he was sure that his throat was on fire. On his way down the side of his head must've collided with the hallway's only cabinet, for droplets of blood fell to the floor, right before his terrified, dazed eyes.

"_Reid! What the hell is going on in there?!_"

Something sharp pierced the skin of his back, and for some reason he remembered forgetting a tiny fruit knife to the kitchen table that morning. Hard as he tried he couldn't keep it inside any longer. He unleashed a cry, fighting with his all to get back to his feet before there'd be a new strike. A new blow of pain. He didn't have much luck. He stumbled right back down when pain ripped through his back once more, making him scream out loud.

What the hell was the spirit going to do to him?

Derek was already working on making his way through the door. In some other situation Spencer might've worried about what the neighbors would think. "_Reid!_"

The knife kept moving until all of a sudden it disappeared, leaving his abused back burning with pain along with his breathless, raw throat. Spencer gasped, tried to stumble to his feet, but his body just didn't have what such drastic motions would've required.

The was a one more, ice cold breath in the air until his body rose with the aid of invisible force. He didn't know what he was thrown against. His head spun even worse than before while he slid to the floor, knowing full well that he wouldn't be getting up anytime soon.

Just before he sunk into the dark Spencer could've sworn that a unfamiliar male voice hissed into his ear. "_Stay out!_"

* * *

TBC

* * *

A/N: (shudders) From bad to worse, huh?

Sooooo, the question goes… Was this chapter worthy of your love? Or is a 'delete' button needed? **PLEASE**, let me know! It would seriously brighten my day. (gives irresistible pleading eyes)

Until next time! I truly hope that you'll all join in for that one.

Peace out!

* * *

**Guest**: Awww, 'happy to hear that. (beams) As for seeing more in the future… Let's just say that right now things are looking pretty good. (grins)

Lots of thank yous for the review!

* * *

**Ren**: Reid? Catching a break? Pfft! Like that's ever going to happen. (sighs) The poor thing is a danger and trouble magnet. His ability to find problems is against all statistics.

BUT, gosh, I'm REALLY glad to hear that you've enjoyed the ride thus far! (grins from ear to ear) I truly hope that the next one turns out to be everything you've been expecting.

Colossal thank yous for the review!


	4. Ghosts From The Past

A/N: It's update time! (grins) My head's spinning a little bit with potential ideas. We'll see just what's becoming of this story…

BUT, first things first. THANK YOU, with a ton of hugs, for that load of love you've given this story! (GLOMPS) You can't even imagine how happy it makes me. (hugs once more)

Awkay… (takes a deep breath) Have fun, everyone. We'll see what's up ahead…

* * *

Ghosts From The Past

* * *

With his new ability waking up in a hospital wasn't a very comfortable experience for Spencer. The first time, followed by falling through the ice with Kurt, he had nothing short of a meltdown upon seeing all the recently and long ago deceased people occupying his room and the hallway outside it. The building's walls locked inside a million stories of death, loss, pain and suffering. Some of the souls left behind were eager to share theirs. This second time wasn't any more pleasant.

As he became aware of the pale light of a new day the first thing Spencer saw was a extremely beautiful little girl with blonde hair and huge, green eyes. The child's unhealthily pale skin held a slight touch of blue. In his barely coherent condition Spencer wondered if she looked as dead while she was still alive. If her parents sat by her bedside day and night after another, knowing…

The child grinned. "_You woke up!_" She sounded excited, _alive_. Like she'd completely forgotten the fact that she was dead. "_The others… They said that you can see us._"

Spencer swallowed and nodded, pretty sure that he should've been in pain but unable to feel a thing. He couldn't bring himself to move. Nor could he look away from the child.

In a way it was amusing that the world he faced awake was stranger than the one he just came out of.

The little girl's smile widened still, almost made her dead eyes shine. "_Good. It's boring to play hide and seek all alone._" She tilted her head, looking at him curiously. "_I'm Mimi. What's your name?_"

Spencer felt a stab of sadness. To think what might've become of this girl if she'd been allowed to live… He tried to smile. "Spencer."

The ghost opened her mouth until all of a sudden her face filled with sheer terror. Her eyes widened while she retreated. "_No…! He's… He's here, Spencer! He's here!_" Horrified and throughoutly shaken she looked at him, begging for help. "_He hurts them. He hurts them so bad…!_" She was starting to fade away."_He scares me. Make him go away, please! Make him go away!_" Those words were left echoing into his head as she disappeared completely.

Feeling utterly cold Spencer wrapped his arms around himself, his whole body trembling while his frantic eyes darted around. His head whirred around, unable to focus on any of the things going through it. Suddenly the pain was making itself known. His back and head… Had they been torn to pieces?

What the hell was going on around him?

The room's door opened and Derek entered, rubbing the bridge of his nose tenderly with two fingers. The man looked like he hadn't slept in a week. Despite that the older agent's eyes widened upon spotting him. "Hey! So you finally decided to wake up." Without waiting for his response Derek took the seat brought beside his bed. "How are you feeling?"

Spencer attempted to smile, or to at least sit up straigth. He didn't quite succeed in either. "I'm fine." It came easily, automatically.

Judging by the way Derek winced upon giving him a proper look he probably had a lot of bruises. "Why do I have a hard time with believing that?" The man then looked directly into his eyes, a nearly grim look on his face. In a flash Spencer knew that he was in a trouble. "Look, I know that you probably don't want to talk about this but… Someone attacked you in your own home. The forensics found no fingerprints, no DNA. Hell, I was right behind your door and I didn't hear the attacker's voice or catch a damn trace of him leaving! So… What the hell happened?"

Spencer shrugged, feeling scared, helpless and frustrated beyond all belief. How the hell was he supposed to explain this one? "I don't know." It was halfway honest, at least.

The look of disappointment and hurt that appeared to Derek's eyes _killed_ him, tore his insides and made his eyes sting hellishly. It took his all to remain firm when the older agent spoke again, his tone revealing everything there was spinning around inside him. "Do you… Do you know that you've been unconscious for over a day? Your doctor… He said that if the hit to your head had been even the slightest bit harder we'd be talking about a fractured skull instead of a concussion. Your whole damn body is black and blue with bruises!"

Spencer swallowed, his fingers culvulsing desperately. The air in the room… It was changing, turning colder. "Morgan…!" he nearly whimpered.

Derek didn't show a sign that the man would've heard him. The rant went on. "There were words… scratched or carved to your back. That's why it hurts. It says '_STAY AWAY_'. And your eyes… Do you have any fucking idea of how scared you look right now? Of how badly you scared me – us all? Are you honestly trying to make me believe that you have no idea of what happened? Hell, that you're fine? You're a genius but I'm not a moron, either."

The air… It kept growing colder. Spencer could actually feel something moving, breathing. The rage was so thick that he could nearly touch it. His breathing became so quick that he was an inch from hyperventilating while his eyes darted around, spotting no one or nothing. If it'd attack while Derek was still in the room…

Derek seemed to sense the change in him. A frown of worry appeared. "Reid? What's going on? Are you in pain?"

Spencer couldn't focus on his friend's words. For at that very moment he felt something extremely sharp on top of his ribcage, under his hospital gown. It moved upwards, towards his neck and throat, constantly pressing just a little bit tighter. "_Keep your fucking mouth shut…_", a hiss echoed inside his head, crawling down his spine. "… _or I'll cut you open just like I did with those little bitches. I'll make you scream until there's no breath left in you._"

"Reid!" By then Derek appeared terrified. One of the agent's hands squeezed his shoulder so tightly that it hurt. "What the hell is going on?"

Spencer gasped, feeling like he'd been suffocating. How long ago was it from his last proper breath? His stomach flipped upside down. "I…", he sputtered, bringing a trembling hand to his lips. "I've gotta…" He had no time for further explanations.

He barely remembered the I.V. pole while he dashed into the bathroom as fast as his pathetically weak legs carried him, slamming the door closed and crashing down far from gracefully. He never made it to the toilet. The stench of vomit made him throw up all over again while the disgusting substance spread to the floor.

Gasping for precious air and fighting back tears of terror and pain Spencer brought a hand to his face, only to realize that there was something warm and sticky underneath his nose. Confused, he lifted his hand and wiped, then gave it a look. His dazed eyes widened slightly at what he discovered.

His fingers were stained with blood.

* * *

JJ had always been a mother bear. Those she truly cared about… There was absolutely nothing she wouldn't have done to keep them safe. That's why being unable to protect someone who meant the world to her was driving her up the wall.

Spencer… He'd been attacked in his own goddamn home and there wasn't even the slightest trace of the one responsible. He could've been killed, _again_. Was she seriously expected to focus on a case and let other people attempt sorting out what'd happened to her friend?

She'd been so lost into her own whirring thoughts that she jumped when the room's door was opened. Her muscles remained tense even as she met Derek's grim face. "How is he?" she asked instantly.

Derek shook his head, the expression turning even darker. "He's… a mess. I could practically smell his fear but he won't tell me a damn thing."

JJ's eyebrow bounced up. "So now you believe that something's wrong?"

Derek's eyes were practically black upon meeting hers. "After seeing him like _that_… I'm willing to believe pretty much anything." The man ran a hand down his scalp, gritting his teeth with nearly exploding frustration. "We've gotta figure this out before it kills him, JJ."

She nodded, something between terror and hope fluttering in her chest. "I was really hoping that you'd say that." She opened a nearby drawer, pulling out a tape recorder. "Because a while back I contacted Kurt Anderson's mom. She was surprisingly understanding, all things considered. When I told her what's going on and that a friend of mine needs help she said that she'd have to give me something. That I'd need to hear it to understand."

Derek's eyes flashed, locking hungrily on the recorder. "What's on that thing?"

JJ felt a wave of embarrassment, like back when she was fifteen and her mom caught her trying to use a ouija board to contact her sister. She also felt as excited and restless as she did on that day. "I… don't know. I guess that I didn't want to try it alone."

A corner of Derek's lips twitched. "I see." He then nodded. "So, play it. Let's get to the bottom of this."

JJ felt like she'd been jumping off a cliff at night with her head first. Her skin tingled when she pressed a button, then waited. It took a couple of agonizingly long seconds before any sound at all came.

At first there was static. Then came Kurt's sobs, followed by his trembling voice. "_You… You're here, aren't you? I can feel you._" Something, perhaps a chair, was moved violently. Kurt cried out, the sobs becoming louder. "_P-Please…! Stop hurting me, please! __I… __I promise that I won't talk about you anymore. Just… Just leave me alone, please! All of you! Leave me alone!_" More things were moving. Some of them met the wall, most probably hit Kurt. He screamed and whimpered. A thud suggested that he fell to the floor. "_Please…! I'll do anything, anything! Just please, leave me alone! Let me be!_" The boy, still a child, was crying loudly."_Get out of my life! I'll do anything!_" Things started moving even more forcefully than before. Kurt wasn't just crying – he was screaming. There was a loud, inhuman screech before the recording ended abruptly.

JJ's gaze met Derek's, both their eyes wide beyond all human limitations. Her heart thumped so furiously that she feared it might jump right out of her chest. She could barely breathe.

What… the hell had she just listened to? What had Spencer gotten himself into?

* * *

Spencer felt completely, utterly trapped in the hospital room. Not knowing how the newest case was building up, if the team was on to his secret… It was driving him insane. And in the end he decided that he needed to do something before he'd manage to make his headache even worse than it already was.

With skill he hadn't even known to expect he pulled off his I.V., then struggled his unnaturally heavy body out of the bed and fought his way to the door, gritting his teeth and using the wall for support. Passing by the police officer guarding the door was no challenge – the young man was fast asleep on his seat. Leaving the room was his first mistake, though. It was incredibly hard to walk through the hallways and try to keep his expression even when dead people were everywhere around him. Shot, stabbed, bloodied, disease ridden… They came to him with their questions and pleas, with their pain, anger and confusion.

And all of a sudden Kurt Anderson was beside Spencer once more, a sad look on his face. "_Now do you understand why I wanted to escape it so badly? This, what you're going through… It's only just the beginning. The evil that's threatening you… It's going to sink right into your bones. It's going to consume you. And the worst part is that you can't tell anyone._" The boy's eyes were full of pain and fear, even though he wasn't even alive anymore. "_You're all alone in their world. And they're greedy. They're so damn greedy._"

Spencer swallowed and wrapped his arms tightly around himself, not feeling any particular desire to answer the boy. His head was throbbing. Maybe it would've been for the best to go into his room and…

"_Reid!_"

If his body would've been able to take such without crumbling apart completely he would've jumped. That voice… Where did it come from? Was it…?

As quickly as he possibly could he turned his head. There were several people – dead and alive. A lot of them gave him weird, worried looks, most likely wondering if he was about to pass out. His eyes, however, saw only one person.

There, about twenty something steps away, stood a very familiar young, blue eyed blonde. She was trembling so badly that it looked like she might collapse at any given moment. Her tattered clothes were covered in dirt and blood. He saw several deep lacerations littering her nearly bare arms and legs. One side of her head was also covered in red that matted her hair firmly to her face. Her trembling hand was pressed firmly against what looked like a gunshot wound dangerously between her chest and stomach. Her face… Gosh how pale she looked!

She swallowed so laboriously that he saw it, swaying where she stood. Tears filled her eyes. "_Reid, please…! You've gotta help me! You… You need to find me, before he…!_"

And then, in a blink, she was gone with a scream that was left echoing into his head.

His eyes widened and his breathing pattern changed. Suddenly his body felt much colder than before. "You…?"

* * *

Derek and JJ were so shaken by the tape that they didn't hear the steps approaching the room, nor did they notice the door opening. That's why Derek shuddered and JJ yelped when the familiar voice of Aaron spoke. "What… are you two doing?"

Derek, the faster one to overcome his shock, cleared his throat and spoke. There was some heat on his cheeks. "Just… listening to something that may be important." It wasn't until at that moment he noticed the look on the unit chief's face. He frowned. "What's wrong?" His stomach knotted. All things considered, perhaps it was only natural that he feared the worst. "It's… not about Reid, is it?" If something else had happened…

A wave of relief washed over him when Aaron shook his head. "No, the last time I checked he was still safely in the hospital. It's about the case." The man's eyes flashed in a way Derek recognized well. "Gabrielle Young's body was just discovered."

JJ sighed, folding her arms to her chest while a slightly haunted look took over her face. Derek swore under his breath. A burning entered his eyes. "Fuck…!" Another life thrown to waste. Another one they hadn't been able to find in time.

Aaron went on as though he hadn't noticed their reactions. "Another young woman is missing, though. It looks like she disappeared at around the same time as Gabrielle. She may very well still be alive."

Hope made Derek's head spin. Maybe they'd be able to save at least one life, after all. "What's her name?"

"That's why I wanted to tell you in person." The look on Aaron's face scared him a little bit. The man swallowed. "It's Ashley Seaver."

* * *

TBC

* * *

A/N: Oh mine…! This is about to become really, really ugly. (winces) How much longer will Reid be able to keep his secret, especially now that Seaver's at stake?

I've really gotta get going now. (groans) There's a ton of things on my to-do –list. BUT, first… PLEASE, do leave a note! Did you hate this, perhaps loved, felt nothing at all? Let me know. It could be your good deed for today…

Until next time! I truly hope that you'll all be staying tuned for that one.

Peace out!

* * *

**neko-chibi**: Awww, glad to hear you think so! (beams)

We'll see just what's incoming…

Gigantic thank yous for the review!

* * *

**justsaying**: It truly feels good to hear that. (sighs happily) I truly hope that you'll like the story to come as much.

Monumental thank yous for the review!

* * *

**Ren**: Yup. (groans) Who the heck is that annoying person typing this?! I want to send a complaint! (blinks) Oh, yeah…

But seriously, I'm thrilled to hear that you enjoyed the chapter! I hope that the next one won't disappoint, either.

Loads of thank yous for the review.

* * *

**Guest**: How could I ever say 'no' after that? (beams and blushes) I really, truly hope that you'll be just as satisfied with the rest!

Colossal thank yous for the review!


	5. Like You'd Seen a Ghost

A/N: MAN, was this chapter a problem child! (sighs) I'm sort of at a turning point where I have to choose how this story is going to end before I can continue on. It's kind of annoying but after that the whole journey to the end should be clear.

First, of course, thank you so much for your love and those heart warming reviews! (hugs) It's so nice to know that you're out there, eager for more. (beams) Thank you!

Awkay… (takes a deep breath) The new chapter is finally actually here. I really hope that you'll enjoy the ride!

* * *

Like You'd Seen a Ghost

* * *

The havoc that followed as soon as the team found out that Ashley had been taken was unbelievable. So worked up everyone was, in fact, that they didn't notice a new presence until he spoke. "So it's true."

Startled, the group of well trained, seasoned profilers forgot what they'd been doing and turned their heads. Standing there, only steps away, Spencer… looked like a ghost. A very, very battered ghost. Judging by his appearance it was a miracle that he was able to stand.

Derek opened his mouth but Aaron was faster. "You should be in the hospital."

Spencer's eyes were pleading and steely determined at the same time. "I'll go back if there's any need to, but… I need to help you guys with this. We have to solve this before she's…"

The team knew, better than well, that Spencer had definitely left against the wishes of his doctor. That he would've needed treatment. But they also knew that they wouldn't stand a chance against Spencer's stubbornness. If the man felt that he needed to be involved he would be, whether they approved or not. At least this way they'd be able to keep an eye on him.

Aaron growled, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Fine."

"But just so you know…", Derek jumped in, a stern look of intense worry and irritation on his face. "If the situation calls for it we _will_ send you back to the hospital, even if it's kicking and screaming. I won't have you collapsing on us."

Spencer sighed, relaxing marginally. "'K." The younger man cleared his throat. "So… Could you guys fill me in?"

David sighed. "To be honest there isn't much to fill you in with. Considering how many hours we've spent on this we know frustratingly little of this guy. There are no witnesses, no clues, no traces on the victims' bodies."

"He has little to no emotions", Emily joined in. "He's skilled, intelligent, resourceful and very, very organized. He never loses control. That's why he never makes any mistakes."

Spencer's mouth formed a thin, tight line while something quite chilling coursed underneath his skin. There was that much too familiar cold in the air and he wondered if the others felt it as well. "He's a ghost."

"Exactly." He couldn't tell who said that. All he managed to hear was a extremely threatening, blood chilling hiss.

Spencer's heart began to race while his thoughts tangled madly. That, however, didn't stop the speed of his thoughts. For at that very moment something came to his mind. A dream – a very much real nightmare.

/ _A woman laughed. "Did you really think that I'd let you get away?"_ /

Spencer knew very well that he was most likely making a huge mistake. That he was playing with fire and it was about to get out of his control. But he couldn't just… "Have you ever considered the possibility that there's two of them?"

It was quiet for the longest time while the others processed what he'd just thrown into the air. "That's… definitely a very likely possibility", JJ agreed in the end, a brand new gleam filling her eyes.

"But even if this is a couple", David joined in with a slightly grim expression. "How does this bring us any closer to finding them or Seaver?"

The rest of the team kept trying to form a brand new profile but Spencer couldn't focus on a word they were saying. At first his skin tingled. She was there before he had a second to prepare himself for it.

While she was still alive Gabrielle Young had been a true beauty; her large dark eyes and obviously dyed red hair complimented her slightly toned skin perfectly. It was, however, hard to compliment a face when half of it had been brutally smashed so that he could see only one of her eyes. He preferred not trying to guess what'd happened to the other one. The blood… was basically everywhere on her only underwear covered body. Deep cuts, bruises and burn marks littered her whole body, not sparing even what was left of her face. The gunshot wound on her side was visibly infected but the way her skull had dipped from the damaged side left little questions of her probable cause of death.

She stumbled forward as though she'd still been in pain. She never even noticed that she went right through Emily who shivered. "_Please…! Let me show you, please… For her sake. Before it's too late._"

Had there been no audience Spencer would've asked what she was about to show him. As it was there was very little he could do to fight back. He watched helplessly when the ghost approached, eventually pressing both of her hands to the sides of his head. In a flash he heard, saw and _felt_.

Her pain, fear, rage and terror. There she lay, all alone in a tiny, reeking room in nearly utter darkness, with only a fast burning candle keeping her company. There were no restraints holding her still for they weren't needed with no way out. There was no door in sight.

/ _"Please…!"_ /

The candle burned out.

/ _"Let me out of here!"_ /

Hard, heavy steps could be heard. A screech. She screamed, in a voice that chilled Spencer to the bone. It was the cry of a butchered animal.

The ghost was too unstable, or perhaps too much in a hurry, to show him everything. There were quick flashes of pain and blood, along with more screaming. And all of a sudden she was running, just like the woman in that bizarre dream he'd had not too long ago, continuing on although her legs barely carried her. She reached a hill in the woods that sent her crashing down. There, gasping and trembling violently, she glanced over her shoulder to see a tiny, practically pitch black cabin. A curtain moved, sending her heart hammering mercilessly.

"_Find him! He's right there!_"

The air around Spencer changed, felt like blocks of ice crashing down on him. There was a snarl of uncontrollable fury that nearly sent him to his knees. Gabrielle's dead face contorted with indescribable pain before she vanished completely, tears in her eyes.

Spencer's head was spinning and his heart was beating madly, which was most likely why he didn't realize what was going on around him until he felt a firm hand on his shoulder. "Reid!" Derek's eyes were nearly panicked. "Are you still with us?"

Spencer nodded furiously, attempting to appear convincing enough although he was swaying where he stood. "Yeah…", he squeezed out. "Sorry. I'm fine."

Emily's eyebrow bounced up. "You… don't look that way." Her eyes weren't any less troubled than Derek's while she handed him a paper tissue. "Your nose…"

It was around then Spencer felt the taste of blood. The cause was easy enough to detect. Another nosebleed.

Derek's decision was made. "C'mon, let's go."

Spencer frowned, still a bit dazed from the flashes he'd just seen. The bleeding was already slowing down but wouldn't stop even when he applied pressure to the nose. "Where?"

Derek's eyes darkened still. "To the hospital, genius. You're clearly not fine."

Spencer's defenses rose in an instant. A hospital? _No_ – not while Ashley was still held captive out there somewhere, not when _something_ was willing to tear his body to pieces. There was no time to waste. "I don't need the hospital, alright? I just… I really need to go now, to clean myself up properly."

JJ gave a exasperated sigh. "Spence…!"

Spencer shook his head, frustrated and a blockage building up in his throat. "You need to focus on the case, okay? I'm an adult so stop worrying about me." He swallowed thickly, feeling ready to throw up. "Ashley… She's out there somewhere in a forest cabin and needs you to stay focused. So let me handle myself and focus on solving this case before we'll lose her for good."

The others were speechless. He was glad. Another word from them and he might've lost the very little composure he had. He decided to use this opportunity.

He turned and walked away without looking back, his steps heavier than ever before.

* * *

Spencer had no idea of how long he'd spent in the restroom, squeezing the washing basin so hard that his knuckles had turned white and his eyes tightly closed. He was tired, frustrated, scared and guilty out of his mind. Along with several other parts of his far from mended body his head also hurt. It was sad, really, that the sensation was comfortingly familiar.

Ashley… She was out there somewhere, depending on him to save her life. She and those women who'd already been lost needed help. And while he should've been helping…

At that very moment he felt it once more. A hold on his throat. A venomous, dangerous hiss into his ear. He tried to struggle but it only made the invisible force grab tighter. Panic coursed through his whole being while black spots danced in his line of vision.

Exactly nine seconds later it was all over. The room's door opened. The hold disappeared like it'd never even been there, leaving Spencer's head spinning with confusion and terror.

"Kid?" Derek's voice made him gasp. Finally his eyes flew open, meeting the man's reflection in the mirror. "Are you… okay? You look like you'd seen a ghost."

Had Spencer been able to have would've told just how unfunny that remark was. As it was he could only bring a hand to his recently abused throat, trying his best not to make his desperate pants for precious air too apparent. "I'm… sorry, that I snapped, back there. I just… got a little frustrated with everyone focusing on me."  
Derek nodded, his expression softening ever so slightly. "I can understand that. But… You were just attacked in your own home and you won't tell anyone what happened. You've gotta admit that we have a good reason to be worried."

Spencer looked down with a sigh, focusing on his trembling hands. He could still feel that hold on his throat. "Yeah, I do", he admitted.

The silence continued for the longest time with him trying to pull himself together and Derek observing him intently. "So…" There was a sharp, troubled look in Derek's eyes. "Are you ready to tell me what's going on?"

Spencer shifted restlessly, wishing from the bottom of his heart that there would've been a way out of the situation. "It's like I told you." He didn't convince even himself with that tone of a voice. "I'm fine. I just… needed a moment to catch my breath."

Derek gave him a very wry look. "If you think that I'll be satisfied with that you hit your head even worse than anyone thought."

Spencer's breathing quickened, which did no good to his abused throat. "It's all that I can give you right now." More than a little despair in his eyes he tried to dash towards the room's door. "Morgan, we've got work to do, okay? This talk… We'll have to leave it for now."

But oh, Derek wasn't going to let him get away with this one. The man blocked his path, shaking his head. "Oh no you won't, not this time. I've let you sneak away far too many times. Now I'm going to get answers. Such as how, exactly, you know that Seaver's in a forest cabin."

Spencer's eyes stung, which alone was humiliating. He balled his fists so tightly that it hurt. "I… I can't give you those answers, Morgan. I'm sorry, but I… I can't."

Derek seemed to be losing the little patience he'd had. "_Yes_, you can, Reid!" The man took a couple of deep breaths. "In the hospital they ran a tox screen on you after taking a look at your files. It came back negative, so I know for a fact that you're not using again. So… What the fuck is going on, Reid?"

Spencer was nearly hyperventilating. His eyes bounced all over the room in a futile search for a way out. "Morgan, please! I can't…!"

"Reid!" He'd never, ever seen Derek as throughoutly terrified as the man was then. So very desperate. The older agent's hands shook, most likely with the desire to grab him and shake until the words would come. "Something's attacking your body and mind! Something's _killing_ you! What the hell is it? Why don't you trust me enough to tell me!"

Spencer gritted his teeth. That was a low blow. "It's not that!"

"Then what the hell is it?!" Derek's eyes were wild, animalistic. "What else am I supposed to assume but the worst if you won't tell me what it is?"

The words slipped before Spencer could even think of stopping them. "It's because I keep seeing them, alright?" His breathing wheezed. "I… I keep seeing them, everywhere, and there's nothing I can do about it."

Derek's eyes flashed with surprise. It took a moment before the man had recovered enough to ask. "Seeing who?"

Spencer swallowed thickly, feeling more trapped than ever in his life, even with Tobias Hankel. It was too late to turn back, now. "The dead."

* * *

As a trauma surgeon a forty-six years old Dr. Abby Carter had seen a lot of horrific things. Victims of violent crimes, the devastating results of accidents, beaten housewives, dreams shattered forever, suffering, death… She'd been an atheist for years. But right there – in that tiny, pitch black cabin, under the eyes of a monster – she _prayed_, running a badly trembling hand through her long, slightly bloodied brown hair while tears filled her brown eyes.

Before her a battered, half dead woman who'd been introduced to her as Ashley was breathing once more. The heart below her hand was beating, not quite steadily but still. Yet with her experience Abby knew that there was very little hope for either one of them. With the sickening amount of blood pooling all over and below the blonde…

"Please…!" She sobbed once but didn't wipe her eyes, didn't dare to move her hand from the other woman's chest. She needed to feel the life, the hope, no matter how frail it all was. "She… She needs to go to a hospital, do you understand? Without… Without blood, a proper environment and more sterile equipment…"

Something sharp was pressed against her neck. "Abigail… Are you good at your job?"

Abby nodded tersely. She wouldn't have ended up where she was if she wasn't. A couple of tears rolled past her cheeks while terror squeezed her chest like a iron fist. "But I have… I have limitations. Do you understand? I can't… I can't treat her here, like this. Not well enough. She's hurt too badly." By then the tears were pooling and it took all Abby had not to wail out loud. Her horrified, desperate eyes shifted towards her bloodied wedding ring. _Please…!_ "Here, under these circumstances, she's… She's dying."

There was a long, heavy pause. One that took her breath away. "How long would you say that she has?"

Abby swallowed although her mouth was completely dry, wiping her eyes with the hand that wasn't on Ashley's bruised, blood covered chest. "If… If an infection doesn't set in, if the procedures I just performed weren't too much… I'd say a couple of days, maybe." To be honest she was fairly sure that such a time estimation was asking for a miracle.

"Alright, then." Steps distanced and a heavy door was yanked open violently. "You know the deal, Abigail. If she's dying… I'd suggest you start preparing yourself for goodbyes as well." With that the door was thrown closed.

* * *

TBC

* * *

A/N: Soooo… The cat's out of the bag, now. But how hard is it going to bite? 'Wonder how well Morgan's going to take these news… (gulps) Will both Reid and Seaver make it out of this mess alive?

**PLEASE**, drop a comment! Was this absolutely horrible or perhaps even likeable? Leaving a note is the only way to let me know.

Until next time, my lovelies! I really hope that ya'll all join in then.

Take care!


	6. The Slumbering Beast

A/N: Hiya there! Phew, it was a tough one but I managed a timely update. (grins) Heh, the things I'm proud of these days…

First off, of course! Thank you so much for those reviews! (HUGGLES) You guys are precious, ya know? So thank you!

Awkay… I'm having some insecurity issues so I'm cutting the chase before I drive myself up the wall. (rolls eyes at oneself) 'Hope ya'll have a good time.

* * *

The Slumbering Beast

* * *

Derek had seen and heard a lot in his life. Some of those things made him question absolutely everything. Others… he just couldn't explain. Other things, like having his best friend looking at him with terror filled eyes and telling that he could see dead people.

Time itself froze at those words. The air around them turned cold, uncertain. The silence stretched, weighing them down mercilessly. And then Derek sputtered the first words that came into his buzzing skull. "You've gotta be kidding me."

He regretted his words in an instant when Spencer's eyes filled with tears. The man's hand trembled when he pulled down the collar of his shirt a little bit, revealing most definitely fresh red spots on his neck. A chokehold. "Do you… Do you think that I did this to myself? That I'm losing my mind?" The genius unleashed a laughter of bitterness and panic. "Maybe I am. It'd make sense. But… But it attacked me, Morgan. Just before you came. It… It doesn't want me to help you find her. And there, in the conference room… I saw Gabrielle. She showed me that cabin, okay? That's how I know. She… She showed me what he does to them. And I…" The man was so close to tears that his eyes shone and his lip quivered ever so slightly. "I can't let that happen to Ashley, or anyone else. So I… I need someone to believe me, to help me. Because I… I'm scared out of my mind and I have no idea of what I'm supposed to do."

There was a million things Derek could've done. Perhaps even should've done. But to his shame he didn't manage any of them. Instead he stared, like the person before him – his best friend – had suddenly become a total stranger.

What was he supposed to do? To believe that the man was seeing ghosts? Shock, fear and disbelief tangled together, forming a blockage into his throat.

Spencer noticed, of course. The last time he saw that look on the man's face was when Emily appeared to the doorway, returning from the dead. Only this time it wasn't eased with joy and relief. Derek never got the chance to make things right. For just then the room's door opened.

There was a quite warning look on Aaron's face. The man's jawline was tight. "We may have found something." The unit chief's eyebrows furrowed while his piercing eyes met Spencer, evaluating. "Are you sure that you're in the condition to work?"

Spencer nodded far too eagerly, his whole body twitching with anxiety. "I just want to get this over with." With those words the man walked out of the room, clearly avoiding direct eye contact with Derek.

As soon as the genius had left Aaron cast a questioning look towards Derek. All he could give in return was a frustrated sigh and a shake of head. What the hell was he supposed to say when he didn't understand anything anymore?

He'd have to choose between his head and his heart. And for Spencer's sake he'd have to do it quickly. Before it was too late.

* * *

JJ could tell that something was wrong the second Spencer and Derek entered the room. The way Spencer avoided the older man's eyes… The aura of worry and irritation… The shocked look in Derek's eyes…

That moment wasn't the one for questions, though. Because as soon as the men walked in Penelope was speaking. "As it turns out there was some footage related to this case, after all. There was a security camera on Gabrielle Young's campus that was supposed to be broken. It did catch something. A security guard sent this file to me as soon as he saw JJ's press conference and realized that it might be related to the case."

After a second the recording was running. At first all they saw was static. Then, squinting, they were able to make out a most likely teenage girl with long, blond hair. There was blood all over her but it was impossible to tell how badly she was injured. After about two minutes Gabrielle appeared to the screen.

At that the footage ended, so abruptly that they all jumped slightly.

Penelope gave them an apologetic look. "I'm sorry, but the file was pretty badly damaged. I'm not sure how much of it I'll be able to restore."

Aaron's eyes flashed. "That girl is the last one who saw Gabrielle before the abduction. Do whatever you can and start right now. At the moment that clip is the only lead we have."

The rest of the team didn't notice it but JJ did. Subtly and soundlessly Spencer slipped out of the room, a look on his face that truly scared her. Her eyes sharpened. This could be her only chance.

While the others focused on the new discovery JJ distanced herself from the group and made her way out of the room, to where Spencer was leaning against the wall. There was a chilling, haunted look in his eyes that made her stomach twist with worry even more than the lack of color on his face. He was shaking and she could tell that he was barely standing.

"Spence." There was no pride in her anymore. She was pleading openly, using the tone of a voice Spencer had never been able to resist. If she would've dared to she would've touched him. "Please, tell me what's going on. Because… This is scaring me, alright?" She took a shuddering breath, taking in his tormented form. What the hell was it eating him away? "You're my friend. The godfather of my son. One of the most important people in my life. And I… I can't stand to see you like this. So please…!"

Spencer's eyes were torn with guilt, fear and frustration. She could nearly touch the distress floating all around him. "I really wish that I could tell you. I would if I could, you need to believe that." So saying he was already turning although it clearly took all his strength and determination. "Tell Hotch that I'll be back in an hour, okay? That I needed some air. Maybe… Maybe I should've stayed in the hospital, after all." He was already moving away from her. "And tell Morgan that I'm sorry."

JJ knew all too well that there was no use in arguing with him. That's why all she could do was watch him walk away although it made her feel like her heart had been torn right out. And for the first time she truly found herself wondering if she'd ever see him again.

* * *

For the first time since the whole turmoil after Emily's return from the dead Spencer felt like there was absolutely no place for him to go. He couldn't stay at work where the clues he tried to drop fell on deaf ears. As it turned out, though, he didn't have to choose where to go on his own. He was just staring at the familiar stairs of a metro station when his cell phone rang.

He shivered before picking up, frowning at the unfamiliar number. "Spencer Reid."

"_This is nurse Jackie Bennet from Quantico General. Is this… a bad time?_"

Spencer stood rooted where he was, his head buzzing with all the movement there was around him. It was a dull, hollow sound. "No. What is it?" Dread bubbled underneath his skin, burning like acid. What was going on?

"_A while ago a John Doe was brought into the emergency room. His condition didn't appear promising so we did all we could to identify him but didn't get anywhere until today._" There was a tiny pause. "_His name is Nathan Harris. It looks like he listed you as his emergency contact a few years ago._"

Spencer felt like he'd been shot again. His eyes widened and he actually felt color draining from his face. _Nathan…!_ He'd been thinking about that poor, troubled soul every single day since they met but hadn't managed to find a trace of the youth. Until today he'd thought that he'd never see Nathan again, that he'd never get the chance to find the answer that was burning his head. Why in the world would Nathan have listed him as a emergency contact? It took ages before he managed to produce a sound. "I… I'll be there in twenty minutes."

"_Good. I don't mean to worry you, but… I'm not sure how much time there's left._"

* * *

Derek's head hurt like it'd been about to burst as he leaned it against the wall. His cell phone practically burned in his pocket. He had absolutely no idea of what to do with it.

What to do with Spencer.

"I'm taking that as your talk with Spence didn't go as well as you hoped. Neither did mine." JJ's sad voice caught him off guard. There was a frustrated look on her face.

He sighed, rubbing his face with both hands. "I found out why he said that Seaver's in a cabin. The problem is that I have no idea of what to do with that information."

JJ frowned, folding her arms. Her eyes were those of a protective mother bear. "Do you think that he's in a trouble?"

Derek nodded. Cold squeezed his chest mercilessly. If only he would've been able to tell her everything…

JJ would've most definitely attacked him with more questions if his cell phone hadn't rang just then. It was Penelope. "What's up, baby girl?" he inquired.

"_Don't ask me how, but… I was able to restore that file._" Her voice was nearly shaking from shock and he heard her swallow. "_Get in here, now._"

Derek practically ran to Penelope's lair, JJ following only a step or two behind. Aaron, Emily and David were already there, none of them appearing less anxious than he felt. Penelope appeared even more shocked than she sounded as she stared at her computer's screen. Derek spoke although he wasn't sure if he wanted to know. "What did you find?"

Penelope's eyes were huge when they met his briefly. "The rest of the footage… It's right here. And I… I have no idea of how Reid's going to take this."

Derek's lips opened but the clip was already playing. His eyes were sharp and full of alert upon locking to the screen. In mere moments the whole world stood still.

Just like the last time the first thing he saw was the girl, sitting there on the street, crying and covered in blood. Then Gabrielle Young walked in. She reacted like any sane person would to seeing a seemingly hurt teenager all alone on a street. She rushed over, panicked and her lips moving constantly. Questions. Words of comfort. Promises that everything was going to be alright eventually.

The shadow was almost unnoticeable at first. But then, in about twenty seconds, they were able to distinguish the figure of a man. A man who seemed to be holding a syringe upon approaching the unsuspecting woman who was only trying to help. The girl's eyes, on the other hand, moved towards the arrival. A gleam lit into them while she began to smile.

Derek didn't even see the chilling look on the teenager's face. Nor could he focus on Gabrielle. For at that very moment the man was finally in sight. A set of gasps ran through the group of profilers when recognition dawned.

"Shit…!"

The man was without a doubt none other than Nathan Harris.

* * *

Spencer's head was a mess when he barged into the hospital's ICU ward. Several members of staff gave him long glimpses, obviously disapproving his presence, but a young woman with angrily shortcut black hair and unnaturally blue eyes made her way to him. "I'm Jackie", she explained. "I…"

He nodded, interrupting her. "You called me, I know." Bemused and nervous, he shifted his weight restlessly. "So… How is Nathan?"

"You need to tell me if I'm giving too much information, alright?" Jackie sighed, running a hand through her hair. "He was in a car accident. He wasn't wearing a seatbelt and he was speeding, which means that he flew through the windshield with a massive force. There was a lot of blood loss, several broken bones and significant damage to his spine. He also sustained a severe head trauma and his brain suffered quite a bit of damage, which is why he's been in a coma since then. He can't breathe on his own and his heart… It just won't do its job properly anymore." She gave him a look of genuine sympathy. "I'm truly sorry. I wish I'd had better news for you."

Spencer gulped laboriously, barely even hearing her. "Can I… see him?"

Jackie nodded. "Of course." She motioned him to follow. "He… probably looks quite different from the way you remember him. I don't want you to be taken aback."

It was Spencer's turn to nod. He followed the nurse, trying to prepare himself for _anything_. What he faced wasn't anything he'd expected.

Nathan lay in a plain bed with a far from peaceful expression on his deathly pale, swollen and badly bruised face. Dark circles surrounded his tightly closed eyes. There were what looked like a million tubes and wires attached to him. Despite the determined gasps of a respirator the young man's chest was barely moving. The only sounds came from the machines.

Spencer felt tears building up in his eyes and suddenly breathing was a lot more difficult than before. He approached the younger man, not even noticing how the nurse left to grant them some privacy. He laid a hand to the edge of the bed, not daring to touch in fear of disturbing one of the tubes. There, up close, he got a proper look of all the fresh and old self inflicted scars littering Nathan's arms. So many of them, forming sickening rivers…

He wiped his eyes although no moisture appeared yet, never noticing that he was trembling. "I'm sorry", he whispered. "I'm so sorry."

This time he didn't know to expect the icy cold that rose into the air deviously swiftly. And he most certainly didn't expect the venomous hiss that echoed in his head. "_No, you're not. Not yet. But I promise you, you will be._"

Spencer gasped, his eyes wide and barely managing to keep himself from hyperventilating. The machines around Nathan were wailing and flashing. The world around him fell into a chaos and all he could do was stand there, like his whole body had been paralyzed.

"_I told you to let me die back then. Remember? I was begging of you. I saw the monster I was turning into – letting me die would've been the only way to stop it. But instead you chose to force me to live. And now… Now those women have paid the price. Ashley is paying the price._"

Spencer really, actually couldn't breathe. His heartbeat burst out of control at the exact moment Nathan flatlined. His body was shutting down. What the hell was happening to him?

What had he done? What had _Nathan_ done?

"_You really should've let me die._"

* * *

TBC

* * *

A/N: I'd call that a surprise. (shudders a bit) Soooo… What's the girl's story? What about Reid, Seaver and the rest of the team – are they going to get out of this one? The story, as you may see, is ticking towards its end…

**PLEASE, **use the opportunity you have to let me hear ya out! Was that a gourmet dish, or a pile of steaming… Well, I think you get the picture. (rubs hands together) There's only one way to let me know, guys.

Until next time, folks! 'Hope I'll be seeing ya then.

Take care!

* * *

**Guest**: Let's hope so! Because he'd REALLY need that help. (sighs)

Thank you so much for the review!

* * *

**Ren**: Awww, don't worry, you weren't late at all! (hugs) We'll see just what happens next as the story leaps on. I'm happy to hear that the twists thus far have pleased you! (grins)

Massive thank yous for the review!

* * *

**lightinshadow**: Technology so sucks sometimes, doesn't it? (groans)

Things are clicking indeed. Let's hope that the team manages to function fast enough to save both Reid and Seaver – and preferrably without getting themselves killed in the process…

LOL! My wrath can sure be a terrifying thing, no? (chuckles)

HUGE thank yous for the review!


	7. The Verdict from the Dead

A/N: I'm a few days late and I'm so sorry! My head's just been… in a weird place lately. (groans) BUT, the new chapter IS finally here! Hooray?

First, of course… THANK YOU, so much, for your reviews and love! (HUUUGS) You're amazing, ya know? Thanks for keeping this story floating. (beams)

Awkay… (takes a deep breath) It's showtime, folks. I really hope that you'll enjoy this!

* * *

The Verdict from the Dead

* * *

When two hours passed by and Spencer didn't return Derek's guilt and utter confusion transformed to panic. He never got the chance to work on that fear, though. For just as he was about to ask Penelope to track down Spencer's cell phone the blonde called everyone over. She'd found Nathan Harris.

"He's… in a hospital?" Emily mused out loud, a look of stun on her face.

Penelope nodded. "Don't ask me how but I managed to dig out that he's in the ICU. Apparently he was in a car accident a while back."

"Good work, Garcia. Morgan." There was a torn look in Aaron's eyes when the man spoke. "Go and see him, find out if there's any hope of finding out who the girl on that footage was."

In all, full honesty all Derek wanted at the moment was to make sure that Spencer was alright. But he had a work to do and somehow he had a feeling that this nightmare wouldn't be over until this had all been solved. So he nodded, biting his teeth together as tightly as he possibly could.

"I'll go with you", JJ announced.

The drive was silent and tense at first, with both Derek and JJ lingering in what was to come. In the end it was JJ who spoke. "Look… You weren't the first one who saw him awake, back in Alaska." There was a nearly haunted look on her face as she relived that nightmarish time. She gulped thickly. "I was there when he woke up for a couple of minutes, delirious from fever and trauma. I was there when… when he began to scream. When he cried, trembled from terror and begged them to go away, those people I couldn't see. At first I thought that he was hallucinating but…" She folded her arms to her chest. "About six weeks later he… He gave me five red poppies, with a note '_I'm sorry_' attached to them. When I asked him what they were about he wouldn't tell me, but that night… I slept better than in ages." Her breath shuddered slightly. "That day… It was the anniversary of my sister's death. She was the only one who's ever given me those flowers."

Derek's eyes widened and his heart raced a million miles per hour. Suddenly focusing on driving was almost impossible. It couldn't be… _Holy shit…!_ "Why didn't you tell anyone of us?" Why was _that_ the first thing that came to his mind? Perhaps it was because of his own nagging guilt.

Apparently JJ had become a lot better profiler than he'd ever noticed. For she darted a knowing look towards him. "If you were in a similar situation… Would you?"

It seemed to take forever before they finally reached the hospital and that much longer until they reached the ICU. As soon as they walked in they ran into a young, slightly stressed out looking nurse whose nametag said 'Jackie'. "Hey, excuse me." Managing to get her attention Derek approached. "We're looking for Nathan Harris."

The look on the young woman's face was sceptical, at best. "May I ask what, exactly, this is all about?"

His jawline tightened. "Is he here as a patient?"

Jackie folded her arms. "I'm sure you understand that I can't give you any information without a clarification."

Feeling ready to kill although he understood well Derek took a breath, desperately trying to calm himself. Once he'd calmed down a little bit he pulled out a badge. JJ followed suite. "We're with the FBI. We have a reason to believe that Nathan's involved in the deaths of several women."

Jackie's eyebrow bounced up but before she could say a word JJ nodded towards something, a petrified look in her slightly widened eyes. Derek followed her gaze. He could've sworn that his heart stopped for a couple of seconds.

There, in a practically invisible corner, lay Spencer's cell phone. Right next to it some droplets of blood could be seen.

Jackie's eyes widened. "What…?"

Derek's body and mind were numbed with shock. Maybe that was why his voice sounded so deviously calm. Why his eyes worked well enough to notice the security camera close by. "That cell phone belongs to SSA Dr. Spencer Reid and it seems that he's in a trouble. Are we allowed to see the security footage or do we need a warrant?"

Jackie glanced around her, clearly making sure that no one was listening to them, then motioned for them to follow. "Follow me. But I'm breaking the protocol here so let's keep this quiet."

JJ nodded with a look of fear and gratitude. She swallowed. "Thank you."

So they were led into a tiny room that reeked of cheese and foot sweat. It took all Derek had not to gag as he approached the motinors. He was just glad that the security guard wasn't there to ask questions.

Jackie was so good at using the equipment that under different circumstances it might've gotten Derek suspicious. It took less than a minute for her to find the time on the tape when Spencer was visiting the ward. At first Spencer was standing frozen beside a bed the occupant of which they couldn't see. There was a look of sheer terror and something beyond on the genius' face. About three minutes ticked by and Derek found himself wondering how it was possible that no member of staff saw that something was wrong. Then, so suddenly that Derek shivered, several members of staff rushed to the bed, starting to work frantically on the mystery patient. Not sparing a glance behind him Spencer began to walk away, his steps slow and shaky. Were those… tears in his eyes while his lips moved? He wasn't much in the fine art of lip reading but Derek was fairly sure that the genius uttered '_I'm sorry_'.

Then, so suddenly that both JJ and he jumped, Spencer was pulled backwards. There was absolutely no way he would've moved like that on his own. Pulled back, and eventually flung against the wall with what appeared to be a massive force. The staff was so focused on trying to revive the mystery patient that they didn't even notice how Spencer slid to the floor after what felt like a decade, holding his throat with tears of pain and terror in his eyes. It took at least four attempts but eventually Spencer was on his feet, never once noticing that he'd dropped his cell phone. Only the item and blood droplets were left behind as he walked away with slow, unsteady steps.

It was quiet for the longest time until Jackie found her voice. "What… What the hell was that?" she demanded in a shocked tone.

Derek could still only stare at the screen so JJ was forced to push out an answer. It was that of brutal honesty. "I really wish we knew."

In the dark, heavy silence that followed Derek and JJ exchanged a look. They both knew the same thing. They'd have to understand what the hell was going on and find Spencer before it'd be too late. And it looked like they were running out of time fast.

* * *

Spencer's head was buzzing when the cab he'd jumped into stopped abruptly to a tiny road next to a thick forest. The driver, a middle aged latino with thick eyebrows, gave him a weird look through the rearview mirror. "This is where she told me to drive you as soon as you'd taken that drink. I can't imagine what there could be here, though." A smirk was aimed his way. "Maybe some kind of a love nest."

Spencer didn't manage to dignify that with a response. Instead he cleared his throat, shifting with discomfort. Suddenly his old injuries were throbbing and itching madly. "How much?"

He didn't like the look in the driver's eyes. "Consider the payment dealt with in advance." He was emerging from the vehicle when the man spoke once more. "Just so you know, I won't judge you. I've tried her myself – if anything's worth going to hell she is."

Spencer slammed the door, fighting the desire to throw up. He couldn't help wondering what the hell was going on. Nathan told him that a cab would take him to _her_. And if he'd disobey…

He shivered upon feeling something cold and hard against the back of his skull. He must've been even more worked up than he'd thought to let someone sneak up on him. "Move. Now. I doubt Ashley would be able to wait for much longer." A pale, scarred arm was stretched so that he could see half of it. It held something black. A blindfold. "I'm not an idiot. If you want a chance to save that friend of yours put this on. Do a thing to protest at any point and she pays the price."

As much as Spencer hated the idea of leaving with the clearly unstable girl unable to see he knew that he didn't have a choice. Ashley didn't have a choice. That's why he did as he'd been told and allowed the girl to take the lead.

She wasn't a gentle leader, most likely on purpose. Spencer was fairly sure that he had several deeper and lighter scratches on him when he was finally pulled violently to a stop. "When we go inside I want you to know that this is entirely your fault. That she was taken. That she was pulled into this. Every drop of blood she's shed, every ounce of pain that's coursed through her… They're all your doing." Something sharp traveled dangerously on his skin. A single uncontrollable move… "Nathan really enjoyed killing those women, you know? Afterwards he was on fire. But even then I knew that he couldn't stop thinking about the one who got away. The one who forced him to continue on his path towards becoming a monster." This time she pushed tighter. Spencer winced slightly, fire hot pain mixing with the sensation of blood flowing. "You… You've been his world since the day he met you. Do you have any idea of how much I've hated it? His mind has never left you, not even once." She gritted her teeth so tightly that he heard. The sharp – a knife, perhaps – was pushed just a little bit deeper this time. He groaned barely audibly. "I know that he's been visiting you lately, Spencer. I know that his spirit hasn't left you alone. That's why we're going to finish this, right here."

Spencer's eyes widened under the blindfold. Those words… She couldn't possibly _know_, could she? How…?

"If he wants you…", she hissed. "Then I'm going to give you to him. On my own terms."

All of a sudden the blindfold fell. At first he couldn't see a thing but then his eyes cleared enough to reveal the chilling sight around him. His eyes widened again.

The wood-walled room was tiny and reeked of something that made his stomach flip upside down. There was blood all over the walls – blood, and pictures of him. Hundrets of them. Clips from newspapers, pictures that'd been taken without him even knowing it… Nathan must've been following him around for years. Since…

"_This_ is how much you mean to him. This is what he's been doing whenever he hasn't been following the urge." She was so close that he felt her breath. "The day he killed my pimp and set me free… I promised him that I'd do anything for him. You're all he wants."

Spencer took several deep breaths, feeling dizzy and sick to his stomach. Despite the sight around him there was only one thing that fit into his mind. "Ashley… Where is she?"

"Don't worry, if you're in such a hurry you'll get to join her in a bit. For a moment, at least. But first… I want to have a little fun with you."

Whatever Spencer had been preparing himself for the hellish electric jolt wasn't one of those things. He gasped on his way down, desperately attempting to catch his breath. His skin tingled and the whole world spun in front of his eyes.

The girl chuckled. "That's all it takes to bring a FBI to his knees? I'm disappointed, to be honest. Based on Nathan's words I expected something much tougher."

Still gasping Spencer squeezed his eyes tightly shut. "Ashley… She's got nothing to do with this. Please, let her go. Don't…"

Another jolt crossed him. It took his all to cling to consciousness. Her hissed words made him shiver. "You… don't get to make the rules here. Is that understood?" He had no idea of what she hit him with but he felt blood caking the back of his headache. The headache was enough to make him whimper slightly. "You've seen her, haven't you? You must know that she doesn't have a lot of hope left. Neither do you, really."

Spencer shuddered. This confirmed it. She _knew_.

The girl scoffed, kneeling down to his level. "Did you think that you're the only one who sees them? That you're the only one who's been given that gift?" She breathed sharply. "I see them, too. All the time, I have since I was a child. They come to me when they need help with… unfinished business. Maybe I'll be seeing you, too."

Spencer inhaled sharply, balling his fists although he knew that he wouldn't be able to do anything. Not without endangering Ashley's safety. "Don't do this."

She growled. "Don't beg. You're a FBI. Act like one." She was quiet for a moment. "Nathan's right there beside you. Can you feel him?"

Spencer nodded slowly, swallowing laboriously. He did feel it. It was a icy breeze in the air, a electric jolt in his veins. "Yes."

Her felt her nod. "Good. Because he wants you to know that he's here, when I do what he asks me to."

This time the hit was aimed to his back. He slumped even further to the floor, gritting his teeth to keep the cry of pain from coming. The taste of blood filled his mouth. He must've bitten his lip or tongue.

"This time your team won't be here to save you. This time you'll face the consequences of your actions." A stab, dangerously close to his neck. It wasn't deep but enough to draw more blood than he would've liked. "I'm glad that you've seen the dead. Now you know the company you'll be joining shortly."

Spencer couldn't speak, didn't even put a lot of effort into trying. About a million thoughts and flashes ran through his head but he couldn't get a hold of them. Or well, none but one.

He was going to die.

"The dead have judged you. The living will see the verdict through."

There was no mistaking the sound and feel of three gunshots.

Spencer had little to no idea of what happened next. He was dragged and thrown to something extremely hard. His mind swam, lost focus.

His eyes were hazy and unfocused when he finally managed to coax them open. Only a tiny oil lamp provided light but he managed to spot something nonetheless. What he found made his heart lose the little stability it'd had. His whole body trembled.

Ashley… She lay there, only about three steps away, her eyes closed and deathly pale. The blood… It was all over her. Was it all hers? He could spot several injuries and didn't even want to think about the rest.

His eyes blurred with tears and something much more worrying. He attempted to push himself up with all his might but couldn't move an inch. Desperate and crushed with guilt he outstretched a hand towards her, wishing from the bottom of his heart that he would've been able to touch her. "Ashley…"

She didn't react in any way.

Spencer tried to fight it with all his might but his body was in no condition to listen. His eyes fluttered closed. He wasn't sure if he'd ever get the chance to open them again.

As they lay there side by side – covered in blood and absolutely still – the oil lamp's light faded away.

* * *

TBC

* * *

A/N: Uh huh… Talking about intense! How in the world are Reid and Seaver going to make it out of this one?

**PLEASE**, leave a note! Your opinion on this means A LOT to me. Let me know if this was a hit and miss! Consider it your good deed for the day. (winks)

I've really gotta go. (winces) Until next time, folks! I really hope that you'll all be joining in then.

Take care!

* * *

**Ren**: I'm really glad to hear that you liked Nathan's appearance! I couldn't resist. (grins)

Gosh, I really hope that you'll enjoy what's to come next just as much.

Gigantic thank yous for the fantastic review!


	8. It All Comes Down in Pieces

A/N: Yosh! I managed a timely update. (beams) I don't know how worried I should be by the fact the most horrible pieces of this chapter came out the easiest. I have one hell of a sick mind. (sweatdrops)

First off, thank you so much for you reviews and love! (HUGS) They're all beyond precious to me, ya know? So thank you.

BEFORE TAKEOFF! I'm once more reminding you guys of this story's rating. It's M for a good reason. This chapter's NOT suitable for kids.

Allllright, let's rock. I REALLY hope that you'll enjoy the ride!

* * *

It All Comes Down in Pieces

* * *

The following two hours were that of pure chaos.

The team had a case with several murdered women in their hands. They had a missing agent who was most likely in a huge trouble. And now they had a bleak piece of information.

Nathan Harris had died, only minutes after Spencer had left the hospital. Now all hope they had lay on that girl on the footage.

All hope was on a ghost.

Aaron had been staring at the pictures – of victims, of crime scenes – for so long that he was fairly sure he remembered every detail by heart. He was almost glad to get a moment of distraction when the room's door opened. Derek shivered visibly as soon as the man saw the pictures. Aaron understood why.

Spencer's picture had been added to the collection as another piece of the puzzle.

"I'm sorry." Aaron sighed, rubbing his face with one hand. This had been a long, nightmarish day. He preferred not to think of just how bad it was going to get.

To his surprise Derek shook his head. "Don't be." Along with sheer terror there was a massive amount of determination in the man's eyes. Despair. "We'll get him back." 'We have to' went unsaid but not unheard.

Aaron truly wished that he would've been able to share the other man's hope. Because in full truth… No matter how hard he tried he couldn't see any light at the end of this darkness.

"We'll find him", Derek added, mostly speaking to himself. The man couldn't stop staring at Spencer's picture. "Because… Because I need to show him that I believe in him. I need him to forgive me."

Aaron frowned. Under different circumstances he might've questioned those words out loud, demanded explanations. Now certainly wasn't the time for that.

"The local police is going through Nathan's life. Prentiss is there to help them figure out what's important." Aaron gritted his teeth. "It's not a very big job, though. Nathan's life… basically vanished along with him. He didn't have a home, only a storage unit almost outside the city. A job or even a bank account… Nothing."

Derek's jawline tightened. "He lived his life as a ghost."

Aaron nodded, finding himself focusing on Spencer's picture as well. Seeing it there still made his skin crawl. "Watching, waiting, following his urge." He wasn't sure if it was wise to voice the rest but decided to do so anyhow. Derek needed and deserved to know. "Dave… He's with Prentiss and he just called. They found a lot of pictures from the storage unit – pictures of Reid. There was also a comb, a toothbrush and a scarf, all of them Reid's. They even found a strand of hair. He must've sneaked into Reid's apartment when he was sleeping."

Derek's eyes widened, then hardened. Nausea was loud and clear. "That son of a bitch has been stalking him for years."

Aaron nodded, feeling equally sick to his stomach. "Nathan… spent a few months in a mental ward after Reid saved him, back then. He must've started right after."

Derek gritted his teeth, folded his arms. The agent's fists balled with overwhelming rage, shock, helplessness and fear. "He became obsessed." It took a long time but eventually the profiler inside took over. Derek frowned. "That girl, from the footage… How does she fit into the picture?"

Aaron shook his head. The last time he felt as pathetic and useless was when he realized that his marriage had fallen apart. Or no, perhaps not. It was when he held Haley's dead body. The thought sickened him. "I don't know", he spat out.

They stood there, stiff and full of adrenaline, like two hungry and outraged beasts prepared for an attack. A surprisingly sharp sound cut the silence so suddenly that they shivered. Aaron's cell phone was ringing. It was Penelope. "_I ID'd her!_" she practically screamed before he could say a word. "_I know who that girl with Nathan is!_"

* * *

The first thing Spencer saw upon waking up was light. His eyes widened and a brief bout of panic crossed him.

Was he… dead?

But then came the pain, confirming him that he was still very much alive. He moaned and attempted to move but his body remained completely limp. The light disappeared soon after, revealing him the face of the girl who'd taken him.

The girl was painfully young. That was the first thing he noticed. Some blood stained her blonde, long hair – his or Ashley's, he preferred not knowing. As soon as she noticed that he was awake she smiled in a way that gave him chills. "Hi there. I was beginning to worry that you wouldn't wake up at all before our time together runs out. It would've been disappointing to send you to Nathan too soon."

He swallowed, more than a little unnerved by the fact that he could taste blood. "Ashley… Is… Is she…?"

The girl shrugged. "She's still alive, if that's what you're trying to ask. But I wouldn't say that she has long. That doctor I took for her was no good."

Spencer shivered from fear, pain and shock. What the hell had this girl – still a child – done? Once again he tried to move, only to discover that he'd been restrained. It wasn't a huge surprise.

The girl, who was sitting on a chair right next to whatever table or bed he'd been fastened to, leaned closer. There was a dangerous look in her surreally blue eyes. "I don't want to talk about Ashley, though. I prefer not to waste the little time we have left." She pulled out of a knife that had some dried blood on it and tilted her head. "This knife was Nathan's favorite, you know? He'd appreciate me using it on you."

Spencer shook his head, his eyes wide with panic. His heart was hammering, attempting to jump right out. "Please…!"

The girl brought a finger to her lips. "Shh, Spencer. Can't you sense it? It's already too late. Just relax. Let me do my work. Soon it'll all be over."

In a second, perhaps two, she brought the knife to his shoulder. Biting his lip until it bled to keep himself from crying out Spencer squeezed his eyes tightly shut, desperately trying to block out every single sensation in his body.

His team… He was with them in that very moment. He was with his family, not in pain and dying in a tiny cabin that reeked of death.

_You guys… Ashley… I'm sorry._

The sound of his mom reading his favorite book lulled him to sleep.

Penelope's smile shone light on him.

David's hand guided him out of the nightmare, out of dark memories.

Emily's confidence and certainty chased away his fear.

Aaron's sharp eyes were there to see him through as he began to feel more and more detached from this world.

JJ's tight, tender hug made him feel warm.

He felt Derek's hand ruffling his hair. It made him feel safe and secure.

Even now he wasn't alone.

And there, on what could very well be his deathbed, Spencer smiled with his eyes still closed while droplets of precious blood continued to stream out.

* * *

Derek and Aaron didn't waste a second while dashing towards Penelope's lair. She hadn't been wasting time, either. JJ was already there, her eyes wide and wild, and the analyst had Emily and David on a speaker phone.

"What did you find?" No flirt, no greetings, no soft words. Derek's head was too full of chaos for any of that.

"She's Tiffany Weilds – or that's the name her orphanage gave her, who knows what she was called when she was born. She's got a record. That's how I found her." Penelope swallowed, appearing far paler than usual. In another situation it would've worried Derek greatly. Her whole body was shaking. "Drugs. Prostitution. Her mother's dealer killed her when she was only a year old. Tiffany was locked into a bathroom. The police found her when they searched through the apartment after the reek of her mother's corpse alarmed the neighbors. They never ID'd the mother. Tiffany grew up in a orphanage after that and became a regular visitor of a local hospital. Burns, cuts, broken bones…"

JJ's eyes widened and filled with something primal as the mom inside her took over. "She was beaten."

Penelope nodded, appearing close to tears. "And that's not all. When she was thirteen she went to a clinic after missing two of her periods. They performed an abortion and the police ran their investigation. There are no official reports but the orphanage was shut down only months after that incident."  
They heard David sigh. "_Jesus Christ…_"

"_What happened to Tiffany?_" Emily demanded.

Penelope gulped again, fumbled for words. "She… Well, apparently she disappeared from radar. For a couple of years, at least." The analyst cleared her throat. "When she was fifteen… That's when the first arrests take place. She sold drugs, but apparently she also used them. There's a mile long list of hospital visits. Batteries and more broken bones."

Derek felt his stomach flip upside down. "Whoever supplied her the drugs didn't like that she used some of them on herself."

"That's when the prostitution markings also begin." Penelope sighed, turning away from her computer. Her eyes appeared moist. "She's… She'll turn seventeen in two months, and the only ones interested in her actions is the police. Or that was until Nathan, at least." Reluctantly, it seemed, she turned back to her computer and typed some more. "Nine months ago a man named Jacob Swan got rough on her. Nathan interfered and it all came down to Jacob's death. Tiffany was the only witness and claimed that it was all self defence. Nathan was released."

"And they've been comrades ever since", Derek finished gloomily.

"Do you have any idea of where to find her?" Aaron inquired, his voice tight with anxiety.

Penelope nodded, her eyes lighting up ever so slightly. "She has no permanent address. However, there is this cabin in the woods from where she's been… picked up several times." She already had the exact coordinates on the screen.

"Let's go." The rush of adrenaline was almost enough to make Derek's whole body shake. "If Reid's already with her we don't have time to waste."

"Be careful." Penelope's eyes were slightly moist and full of fear as she folded her arms. Derek felt a bout of sympathy for her. This was always the part she hated the most, and now… "Please, bring my babies back safely. I want to give baby genius a piece of my mind over pulling a disappearance stunt like this."

* * *

Tiffany's head was tilted as she stared at the battered, bloodied and wounded body of SSA Dr. Spencer Reid. She wasn't exactly sure of what she was expecting. For him to open his eyes, perhaps. As it was he lay unmoving. The only proof of him being still alive – barely, but still – was the soft rise and fall of his chest. She knew that in a little while even that'd disappear.

After listening to so many of Nathan's tales she'd learned to consider this man close to something divine, almost. Something immortal, indestructible. So far it seemed that the being before her was nothing but a man. A very, very broken man. A pathetic creature.

It was unfair, really, that something like this man would get to spend forever with Nathan.

But then again, she'd learned from a quite early age that in this world very, very few things were completely fair.

Tiffany took a deep breath, trying to chase down the adrenaline storm that'd erupted inside her. It took longer than after her usual kills. Then, so slowly that it almost hurt, she opened her eyes and fists.

It was time to finish the job. She had a very limited amount of time in her hands and she had quite a spectacle to arrange. She wondered if the BAU-team would appreciate her hard work. Probably not.

The preparations swept Tiffany's mind away. So completely, in fact, that she didn't sense what was everywhere around her. She was just leaving the room where Spencer was when she finally became aware of the tingle on her skin.

Tiffany swallowed, even after all the years of experience wary. Her eyes darted around, spotting nothing. "Nathan? Is that you?" Was he playing games with her? Hadn't she done everything the way he'd wished?

"_You really seem to enjoy death._" She didn't recognize this voice, nor was she familiar with this unsettling presence. The spirit was troubled. Angry. "_I… happen to know of someone who was quite a bit like you. I'm sure that she would've liked you. Her name was Amanda._"

Tiffany's breathing pattern changed. She was a stranger to the usual emotions a human being was supposed to feel but she was no fool. She could tell that this ghost was a threat.

Her breath and voice shuddered slightly while she began to turn around slowly. "Who… are you?" There was no answer. She was almost facing the ghost. "What do you want?"

"_Spencer… He was the only one who believed in me. The only one who bothered to try. When I killed myself… I only left a letter for him._" By then she was facing him. What she saw was a young man with brown hair and horrifyingly haunted, wild eyes. He approached her and she could almost touch the threat. "_You asked me what I want. What I want… is to see you dead. Is to surrender you to the same horrors of hell that I'll be facing soon enough. I want _them_ to burn you and to rip you to pieces._"

Suddenly there were hands all over her. Grabbing her. Pulling her. Hurting her. Her mouth opened but for some reason she couldn't utter a sound. Her eyes widened as the young man's ghost kept walking closer until his nose almost touched hers.

"_My name… is Adam Jackson._"

* * *

Derek had never been driving as fast as he did then, desperate the reach the destination before it'd be too late. He even charged into the forest, as deep as he possibly could with the SUV. In the end he was forced to admit defeat. With a growl of rage and frustration he jumped out of the car and started running like the devil itself had been chasing him.

"Morgan!" Emily, who'd been in the same car with him, cried out. "Don't go alone!"

Derek wasn't in the mood for listening. Instead he kept dashing on, not even noticing how uneven the ground below his feet was, paying no attention to the fact that his cheeks gained several small wounds from tree branches when he ran past them faster he should've.

And then, just when he was about to give up on hope, he saw the cabin. It was completely dark, motionless. Hard as he tried he couldn't see any traces of life behind the three windows in his line of vision. That made his chest turn cold from fear.

He'd _never_ forgive himself if…

That thought became interrupted when he saw something that made his heart skip a beat. There, almost hidden from his view by a corner of the cabin. Was that… a human body?

Derek's feet were shaking so badly that it was a miracle he could stand, let alone run. By some miracle he made it, though. One of his hands was on his gun while he sneaked towards the corner. He swallowed as he got his confirmation upon approaching.

Yes. That was definitely a woman's hand.

"Tiffany Weilds?" His tone was hard, commanding. Too sharp. He was unable to soften it. "I'm Derek Morgan, I work with the FBI. I need you to step out with your hands in the air. Do as I tell you to and no one needs to get hurt."

The woman didn't move. And that was when Derek saw it. A drop of blood, dried to the unnaturally pale skin. His eyes widened.

_What the…?!_

Tossing all caution to the wind he jumped behind the corner, his gun held up high and prepared for anything. Or well, almost anything. Because he wasn't prepared for what was waiting for him.

There, nailed from one of her wrists to the wall, was a woman in hospital scrubs. A doctor, perhaps. It was impossible to tell what she looked like with the way her face had been smashed beyond recognition. There was blood all over her and her head hung in soundless defeat. Blood covered pretty much all of her head and the way her skull had dipped from several places made Derek feel sick to his stomach. Lacerations, burns, even a couple of gunshot wounds… The woman must've been tortured for days. For a second Derek's eyes nailed on the bloodied wedding ring.

She had a husband, somewhere out there waiting for her. Maybe even children.

And then, in the middle of the shock, he paid attention to the words written to her clothes, most likely with her own blood. His blood ran cold. The whole world stilled.

'_Hurry up and enter before it's too late for them, too._'

Derek knew the risk of booty traps. The risk of a mentally unstable teenager waiting for him with a gun or something far worse. The fact that he was risking his life. But there was no way in hell he would've been able to stand still.

Derek coughed as soon as he dashed into the cabin and the stench slapped him across the face, almost hard enough to make him back down. In a couple of moment he saw the blood, leading a trail through the dusty, shadowy floor. He followed after a blink of hesitation, his feet and heart hesitant. The sight he found made him want to throw up.

Ashley Seaver was thinner than he'd remembered and her hair color seemed darker, but nonetheless he recognized her. Recognized despite all the wounds, all the blood, all the damage. All the violence done to her frail form.

She lay there in the middle of the floor, naked and her eyes closed. Her arms and legs had been spread. It was like some sort of a twisted, nauseating version of the Vitruvian Man. With his language skills it was impossible to comprehend the words drawn or engraved to her skin. All but a few, that is.

'_He's waiting for you._'

As badly as Derek would've wanted to dash towards the rest of the cabin to find Spencer he couldn't just walk past Ashley without making sure. The discovery he made upon touching her neck made his heart jump. A light gasp slipped past his lips.

A pulse. Faint but still.

He brought a hand to his earpiece and screamed at whoever was listening. "A medic! We need a medic here! I… I found someone alive! Get me a medic!"

Before leaving he looked at Ashley for a while, his eyes moist and slightly blurry. His hand shook when he brushed her cheek. "Don't worry, we'll get you out of here. I promise. Everything's gonna be okay." Then he took off his jacket and placed it to cover her before pushing himself up and beginning to walk away. He walked away without looking back although it killed him.

For Spencer's sake.

He could only pray that Ashley would understand.

More droplets of blood led him to stairs. Once again he hesitated, then sent a little prayer up above and climbed down. The first thing he encountered was a finger, torn off with such force that it'd been damaged. Then another. Eventually an ear. Teeth. A foot, sliced from ankle down. It took absolutely everything Derek had not to throw up right there and then.

Tiffany's body… There was barely anything intact left of it. Even her head was half loose from her torso. Derek's eyes were wide and frantic while he breathed much too quickly, erratically.

_What the fuck happened here?!_

And then he saw the door, right behind the body pieces. A door with bloodied words written on it.

'_He's right here. Do you dare to open?_'

Derek could've sworn that he heard someone screaming, howling protests, although he tried to tell himself that it was just the wind. Whatever the case was he swallowed, then ushered himself forth, working his hardest not to look at the nightmarish sight spreading everywhere around him. His hand was far from stable when he placed it to the door handle, then gathered all his courage and pushed it open.

_Please…!_

* * *

A blood stilling, haunted scream echoed through the forest.

* * *

TBC

* * *

A/N: Oh boy…! Doesn't look too promising, does it? (gulps) We'll see just how this all comes down. Let's hope that with Reid still alive, at very least!

**PLEASE,** do leave a note to let me know if this chapter was any good at all! It'd seriously fuel me with fire to write the last two chapters.

That's right! ONLY TWO MORE TO GO. Soon we'll see how this creepy little story ends…

Until next time! I really hope that you'll all join in then.

Peace out!


	9. Stilling Hearts

A/N: Time for another chapter, my lovelies. (grins) This chapter basically just popped out. We'll see just how it turned out… (gulps)

But first, of course, credit to where it's due. THANK YOU, so very much, for absolutely all your love and support! Writing this thingy would be only half as fun without you guys. (beams and hugs)

Awkay… (takes a deep breath) It's high time to get going, don't cha think? I truly hope that the ride's worth the wait.

* * *

Stilling Hearts

* * *

On the TV-screen reporter Rachel Hudson, a young woman in her late twenties with long brown hair and eyes of the same color, took a deep breath before starting to speak. There was a look of shock and disgust on her face. "_Five hours ago the FBI was finally able to solve a series of murders that took place in this cabin right behind me._"

* * *

/ _Derek's heart hammered when he pulled the door open, hoping and praying that behind it Spencer was still holding on. He pulled. And in about two seconds wished from the bottom of his heart that he hadn't._ /

* * *

The reporter pointed towards the by then infamous forest cabin. Forensics were going in and out, several cops stood on guard to prevent the army of reporters from messing the crime scene. "_Even though both suspects, Nathan Harris and Tiffany Weilds, have died there's still a lot to be sorted out until the families of the victims can move on with their lives. By now the remains or parts of over twenty victims have been found from this house of horrors. So far officials remain quiet about the details._"

* * *

/ _There was a wire, running from the door to the chilling metallic table Spencer lay on, stripped naked. As Derek pulled the door the wire was tugged and something was activated. In a flash the entire table was red with heat._

_Derek would never, ever forget the wounded, desperate scream the barely conscious genius emitted while the massive heat burned his skin. Derek screamed as well while making his way to Spencer as fast as he possibly could. His hands shook with terror, remorse and sadness. That's why it took much longer than he would've wanted to open all the restraints. Much too long for Spencer's already tormented body._

_Too long._ /

* * *

"_It has, however, come to attention that two FBI agents were also held here. News on their conditions haven't been unleashed yet. We're expecting an official report in two hours._"

* * *

/ _Lifting Spencer was no task – the genius weighed next to nothing. They crashed somewhat ungracefully to the floor, Derek panting desperately as he held on to his best friend with absolutely all his might. It was then he finally got a proper look on the other's injuries._

_Several stab wounds, some of them on spots that were definitely life threatening… Bruises and smaller cuts… And he didn't even want to think about the damage his stupid mistake moments ago had done. Spencer's breathing wheezed unhealthily, whispering tales of internal damage._

_Derek almost wished that Spencer would've been fully unconscious, free of pain. But the genius was too damn strong for his own good. Hazy, pained and only half open hazel eyes looked at him._ /

* * *

Derek looked away from the TV sharply, fear, disgust, anger and worry making his stomach twist and knot. Hudson's report was one of the most respectful ones he'd been forced to watch over the past couple of hours. Of course he understood why something like this needed to be reported but he couldn't bring himself to empathise with the reporters. Couldn't they understand that they were dealing with an actual, horrendous tragedy? That those who'd lost their lives earned respect?

Those still struggling earned respect, too.

* * *

/ _For once in his life Derek wasn't ashamed of the tears that filled his eyes. __"I… I'm so sorry. __I should've…", he blurted out. "I'm sorry! I didn't… I didn't know that…" Those words were interrupted when all of a sudden a feeble yet determined hand grabbed his._

_Spencer's eyes were terrifyingly bright. Those of a dying person. The genius licked his lips, eyelids drooping heavily. "It's gonna be okay." With those words Spencer's eyes slipped closed. They didn't open even once during the time Derek sat there with his possibly dying best friend, trembling and whispering silent prayers over and over, before the medics finally arrived._ /

* * *

"I'm sorry." Hearing JJ's voice startled Derek. When did she get there? There were shadows in her eyes and a look of pain on her face. Derek was fairly sure that he looked quite similar. She swallowed loudly, like someone trying to stop themselves from throwing up. "I… tried to stop the reporters, but…"

Derek nodded to ease her mind. In full truth he didn't feel up to comforting anyone at the moment. "I know."

Suddenly steps were running towards the room, followed by the sound of the door being thrown open. Standing by the doorway was Penelope, her eyes wide and full of tears. That was all it took. Derek didn't know which one of them moved. All he knew was that about a second later she was there in his arms, sobs shuddering her whole frame as though he was her soul lifeline. Tears filled Derek's own eyes as well but he held them back with such force that it _hurt_. He would've wanted to offer her words of comfort but as it was his throat was too tight to produce even a single word.

They were still there, in each other's arms, when Aaron entered the room with a terrifyingly dark look on his face. Derek didn't realize just how quiet it'd been until the chairs screeched while Emily and David got to their feet. JJ wrapped her arms tightly around herself, bracing herself the best as she could. Derek himself couldn't move a muscle, nor could Penelope although she must've realized what was going on even with her back to the door.

It was David who finally managed to squeeze out the words. "How are they?"

"Seaver is no longer my subordinate so the staff refused to give me any information. I met her mother, though. Before a doctor called her over she managed to tell me that Seaver's going to be operated on as soon as her condition has stabalized a little bit." Aaron sighed and Derek could've sworn that the man shivered. The man's eyes were much darker than usual. "Reid… was rushed into a surgery as soon as he was brought in. The doctor promised to do everything she can."

JJ slumped to her seat right after those words while David blanched. Emily marched out of the door and they all knew better than to follow her. In his arms Penelope shuddered and muttered something he couldn't catch. A prayer, perhaps. Derek himself could've sworn that he felt a fleeting touch on his shoulder. And suddenly it was impossible to hold back the tears any longer.

* * *

Sitting on a tree trunk Spencer didn't know if he was dead or alive. All he knew was that the world around him didn't belong to the reality he'd grown used to. He shivered slightly, looking around with baffled eyes.

Everything was completely silent. It wasn't warm or cold – in fact he wasn't sure if his skin was able to feel anything at all. At least he wasn't in pain. All around him a thick forest spread, to all eternity it seemed. Leaves of all colors floated around him, carried by a wind that didn't even exist. It felt like there was no time anymore.

How… did he get here? All he remembered was the warmth, and light. Just like when he…

Perhaps he really was dead.

"I had a feeling that it was going to be you, but I was hoping that I was wrong."

The sudden voice startled him so badly that he gasped, even jumped. His eyes were wide when he turned to look. What he discovered was one of the last things he'd expected.

There, sitting right beside him, was Haley Hotchner. With blonde hair, a smile on her face. Just like he remembered her. Her eyes were soft. "You've changed. Grown up."

For a moment he could only stare. Then, very slowly, he dared to speak out. "Are you… here to take me to…?" He couldn't finish because he didn't have the slightest idea of how to. To be honest he had absolutely no clue of what was _there_ waiting for him.

Haley looked at him, slightly more serious. "That's entirely up to you. Will you come with me? Or do you try to go back and risk getting lost along the way?" She inhaled deeply although air didn't really even exist where they were. Her eyes traveled upwards, towards the madly spinning leaves. "The road you have ahead of you there… It won't be easy. Your body has been through far more than it's able to take and there's no guarantee that it'll ever be the way it was before. And death… It's not that bad. No really. There's no pain, no fear, no chaos. I'm telling you this because I want to be honest." Something dark, a shadow of sadness perhaps, fell on her eyes. "But if I'd be given the chance to choose… I'd never leave Jack and Aaron behind. Ever. The agony I put them through… I'd give up my place here any day if it'd mean that I'd be able to be there with them, to hold them." She sighed, running a hand through her hair. "Nothing is more precious than life, Spencer. I want you to keep that in mind."

Spencer swallowed thickly, staring at the leaves. The mixture of colors hurt his eyes, or perhaps they stung for something else entirely. "What if I can't find my way back anymore?"

Haley's smile held a touch of sadness. "That uncertainty is the price you have to pay. With life nothing is ever certain."

Spencer sat frozen, his mind speeding a million miles per hour. He could hear voices. He couldn't tell which side of the border they came from.

"What do you choose?"

* * *

In a operating theater Dr. Meredith Young had droplets of sweat on her forehead while her sharp, dark brown eyes focused on the patient before her. She'd been a surgeon for the past ten years yet fear formed a ball into her chest, made it difficult to breathe.

There was a lot at stake, now. A very young life. A unfinished life. And to be fully honest she had no idea if she'd be able to save this one.

There was just so much damage, most of it internal. When she managed to take care of one problem another appeared. It was an endless swamp and she didn't know how much longer the patient would be able to fight.

She took a deep breath, trying to keep herself together for the patient's sake. "Blood pressure?" she demanded.

"Dropping." No more numbers. They would've shattered all hope completely.

Dr. Young's eyes stung slightly with exhaustion and frustration. It took her all not to just scream out loud. "Where the hell is that bleeding?" she snarled in the end, tossing all professionalism to the wind. This couldn't be happening!

As though mocking all her silent prayers more blood stained her glowed fingers. Another bleeding spot. All of a sudden her eyes widened.

It was right there…!

"I found it!" she cried out with a tone of voice that might've embarrassed her under different circumstances. "Get me suction! I can't fix it if I can't see a goddamn thing!"

Suddenly the room was full of life and action, buzzing frantically. Hope was restored despite the fact that the monitors were roaring and numbers were crashing downwards. Despite the fact that they were most likely fighting a losing battle.

And then, despite all their efforts and prayers, the patient began to flatline.

* * *

In another theater Dr. Christina Grey barely dared to breathe while her hands worked frantically to save the frail body that lay on the table before her. There was blood all over her, the patient and the room but her frantic eyes saw none of that. All she managed to focus on was the fact that the machines kept beating steadily.

Where there's life, there's hope.

"You've already given up on me twice", she murmured, as though the heavily unconscious person would've heard. "I'm not losing you, do you hear me? I'm not letting go of you."

Of course there was no reply. That didn't stop her from longing for one.

"Look, Grey…" There was a heavy, defeated sigh. "We've been here for six hours. About every five minutes there's a new problem. So far the patient's flatlined twice and once more on the way here. Judging by the blood pressure we'll see number four any moment now. How much longer are you going to keep fighting if the patient's chosen to give up?"

'A patient'. Not a person. No emotional attachment.

Dr. Grey's eyes flashed and shone in the room's much too bright light. She gritted her teeth before daring to trust her voice. "As long as I have to."

Before any further comments could be voiced the room's door opened. In came her intern Alexandra Avery who'd obviously dressed in sterile equipment hastily. There was something close to terror in the young woman's eyes.

Dr. Grey's stomach dropped as a bad omen set in. "You'd better have a good reason to disturb the operation."

She actually heard Avery swallow. "We… We just got some blood test results back. You should see this."

Dr. Grey took a look at the papers. Her eyes flew wide and she felt like an elephant had slumped to her chest. "Oh shit…!"

The entire room grew silent, almost defeated, as the news soon spread and sunk in.

The paralysis lasted until one of the nurses shrieked in a terror filled voice. "We've gotta move, _now_! The blood pressure's dropping fast!"

* * *

In the end David left the waiting room, mostly because he couldn't take the air of sadness and terror any longer. He was on his way to a vending machine when he noticed a familiar figure who'd slumped to the floor, her face buried into her hands and gasping loudly. Was she… trying to keep herself from having a panic attack?

David hesitated for about a second before approaching. Emily didn't look up. She must've known who it was anyway. He didn't speak, instead waited for her to make the first move.

Who knows how long they'd been there until she did. "Was it like this when I… died?" she whispered, so quietly that he almost missed it.

David shivered. That day still lingered in some of his nightmares. "Yeah", he murmured. "Something like this."

Now she finally looked at him. Her eyes were slightly swollen and reddened but no longer had tears in them. "I'm sorry."

At that moment he did something that stunned them both. He outstretched a hand and stroked her hair briefly, then brushed her cheek lightly with his fingertips before pulling the hand away. _You're alive and well. That's all that matters._ Somehow it felt like he didn't have to say that out loud, though.

He really, truly hoped that she knew that much even without words.

The unexpected bittersweet moment was cut abruptly by the sounds of slowly approaching, heavy steps. Seeing the way Emily's eyes widened and filled with terror David turned around slowly, unwillingly. Not ready to lose the hope that'd been lingering in his chest.

A slight distance away from them stood Aaron. What little hope he'd had shattered when he took in his friend's grim expression. The last time David saw the man's eyes like that was after Haley's death.

David's blood ran cold.

* * *

TBC, FOR AN EPILOGUE

* * *

A/N: Oh man…! Quite sad, no? Let's hope that both of those two will make it through this alive. It'd be horrible if they didn't. (winces)

**PLEASE,** let me hear out what you've got in mind! It's the only way to let me know what you've got to say. (gives puppy's eyes) Look at that tiny button. It's all alone down there – give it love.

I've reeeeeally gotta get going. (pouts) Until next time! 'Hope you'll feel like staying tuned until then to see how this all becomes wrapped up.

Take care!


	10. Epilogue – The City of Angels and Demons

A/N: Hiya there! That's right, I'm back, and I've got the last chapter with me. (sobs once and wipes eyes) It feels surreal to think that this is ending.

BUT, first of course… THANK YOU, from the bottom of my heart for every single one of your reviews! They mean more to me than you could ever imagine. (hugs) So thank you!

Alrighty… I'm always more than a little bit self conscious with final chapters, so… (gulps) I REALLY hope that this meets your expectations.

* * *

Epilogue – The City of Angels and Demons

* * *

_Eight Months Later_

* * *

It was crowded on the rooftop that morning. The slowly rising sun cast its almost unearthly glow on the at least twenty people standing there, enjoying the nearly heavenly sight. So many people yet no one could see them.

No one but one person, that is.

Spencer also stood there, completely still and silent, his heart and mind completely calm despite all the dead souls around him. He felt no threat, only perfect peace. He was safe, witnessing something few people had the privilege to see during their lifetime.

It'd taken him a while to understand why this place called him so. He didn't understand until something quite close to fate led him there on one extremely early morning only weeks after he'd finally been discharged from the hospital. With the sun slowly rising that was the first time he got to see it.

All these souls… They were no longer trapped into a loop. They were about to move on, towards the greatest of all mysteries.

Spencer closed his eyes, letting his body and soul feel. The rush that went through him was terrifyingly similar to the one Dilaudid provided him once upon a time. Feeling all those finally free souls pass him by, pass right through him, was something he couldn't describe with any amount of words. It was never quite similar to the previous times – every new group of crossing over spirits had their own voices, memories, stories. It was like he'd been listening to the most beautiful music that had a ever changing melody.

All of a sudden he felt something very, very familiar. His eyes opened and widened although it'd been a long time since he'd last encountered this particular lost soul. This time something was different. There was no despair.

Kurt Anderson's eyes offered him a tiny, hesitant smile while the ghost stood by the edge of the rooftop, looking towards him. The boy's voice echoed inside his head. '_Thank you, for everything._' A hand rose. It was already transparent. In a flash the ghost would fade away completely. '_I'll see you later._' And then Kurt was gone, like he'd never even been there.

Spencer gave a slightly sad smile, staring at the empty spot. Slowly, unsteadily, Spencer's hand rose for his own tiny wave of farewell.

'_Don't worry._' The voice was so loud and clear that it could've easily been that of a living person. A step behind him stood Adam Jackson, this strange, unreadable look on his face. '_I'll look after him, just like you looked after me. I promise._'

Spencer would've desperately wanted to whisper a thank you, to say anything at all. But his lips felt like they'd bee glued together. Adam seemed to understand, though. There was a tiny, sad smile on the young man's face before he turned away and followed the rest of the finally free souls into the sunrise.

Although he was finally completely alone Spencer could've sworn that he heard a whisper in the light breeze that brushed his face.

'_I'll look after you, too._'

For some reason Spencer found himself fighting the urge to cry. The sun had made its way up. A new day had dawned. The magic was gone. Something that felt like a sigh passed by, caressing his face tenderly.

Spencer was so deep in thought that he didn't hear the approaching steps. That's why he shivered when Derek spoke. "Here you are." The man didn't quite manage to hide his worry. "You have no idea of how hard you were to find."

Spencer took a deep breath, turning slightly towards his best friend. "Sorry. I just… needed some time to think, I guess."

Derek frowned, observing him in a way that made him feel uneasy. Like he'd been a bug under a microscope. "How was the doctor's appointment?"

"She… wasn't happy that I'm coming back to work this early." That was an understatement, really. After all his body had been through he understood her concerns – for a long time doctors were sure that he wouldn't make it at all. He'd spent almost two months in the hospital, quite a bit of that time in the ICU, and after that he'd had about a million checkups. The burns had been extremely painful and left huge permanent scars. He'd decided to hide them from Derek the best as he could – he could tell how all the guilt was eating up on his friend, no matter how many times he'd tried to explain that it wasn't the agen't fault. There'd been injuries to his chest area which didn't go well with the damage anthrax did in the past. His abdominal area had been through the worst, though. The destruction had been so extensive that Spencer would be on a special diet for the rest of his life. The pains and nausea came several times a day which did nothing to encourage his appetite. All of this didn't improve his weight which had been far too low to begin with. Maintaining the body mass index he had was a daily struggle. His immune system would also never be as good as it had been. Despite all that, though, he'd started asking about going back to work as soon as he was coherent enough. He wasn't given the permission a day too soon. Staying home with ghosts as his company was driving him insane. "Eventually I was able to make her see that I'm well enough, though. She signed that damn paper for Hotch." He decided to leave out the part where she made him swear that he'd take it easy.

Derek gave him a dry look. "You kept pummeling her down with facts and statistics until she got fed up with you, didn't you?"

"Something like that."

Derek swallowed slightly, shifting nervously. Clearly it was time to switch the topic. "Do we… have _compan_y?"

Spencer couldn't resist a slight smile. "Not anymore."

"Oh."

They stood in silence for a while until Spencer managed to gather the courage to ask. "I've been… seeing this young girl. Wounds on her wrists, ankles and forehead. Killed by a thorn plunged to her side. She…" He licked his lips, feeling uncomfortable inside his own skin. Although Derek and JJ now knew the truth and he'd talked about his 'visitors' with the older male several times he was never quite comfortable with sharing this part of himself. As though he'd still feared that the other would consider him mad. "Last night she told me that her name's Nicola."

Derek nodded somewhat stiffly, clearly knowing how horrifying seeing all those victims all time was, no matter how much time had passed. The agent cleared his throat. "Nicola Brahms, 25. According to the local police of Maryland she's the fifth victim. Her body was found from a freshly dug grave in the middle of a forest by a couple of hikers." The man winced. "I'm sorry. I know that it's not easy to handle this all after being away for a while."

Spencer nodded, then shifted his weight somewhat restlessly. "So, when are we going to take off?" he inquired, trying to keep his tone casual. There was a storm of emotions bubbling inside him.

"The jet's gonna take off in an hour. We'll be prepped properly during the flight – apparently we're in a hurry. Why?"

Spencer shivered slightly. It had nothing to do with the wind. "There's… something I need to do." He actually managed a tiny smile. "Don't worry, I won't be late."

Derek grinned, patting his shoulder fondly. "Yeah, I know. The day you're late is the day the world stops spinning."

As though out of a wordless agreement they began to leave the roof together. Just before going, though, the hair in the back of Spencer's neck rose as a sign of something being wrong. He turned his head with a frown and shivered violently.

He didn't think that Tobias Hankel's ghost even sensed him there. There was a deeply troubled, longing look on the young man's face as he stared at the sky spreading high up above. And then, out of the blue it seemed, Tobias closed his eyes with a radiant, childlike smile and spread his arms. At that very moment the wind blowing all around them changed while the man's lips kept moving endlessly. Exactly five seconds later Tobias disappeared, that smile still on his face.

It felt like someone had removed a stone from Spencer's chest. He even emitted a gasp, finding it easier to breathe. A smile lit up his face.

"Reid?" There was a deep frown on Derek's face. "Is everything okay?"

Without looking at his friend Spencer nodded, meaning it from the bottom of his heart. "Yeah. Everything's okay."

In a couple of seconds he was finally able to leave. This time he felt no desire to look back.

* * *

Crescent Falls was a beautiful nursing home to anyone. The cozy, small building was located in the most beautiful place of the entire city. For over twenty years it'd provided quality care for a lot of patients and their families during some of the darkest times of their lives. Patients like Ashley Seaver. The facility had been her home for the past four months, since she no longer had acute need for hospital treatment.

The doctors had come an inch from losing her after the horror story she'd been through. For weeks they'd been sure that they would. Perhaps they even had in a way, for she hadn't woken up even once since she'd been first admitted to the hospital. After a unknown amount of brain damage caused by all the times her heart stopped and other trauma she lay in a deep coma. If she'd ever wake up it was more than likely that she wouldn't be the same person she used to be. Now it looked like only one person refused to give up on hope.

Walking through the doors of Crescent Falls and continuing on Spencer was all too familiar with the building's tragic stories. A lot of people had a died there, people with unfinished business. Their spirits were desperate to seek comfort from him and his ability. He worked hard not to pay much attention to them. They were persistent, though, screaming out their pleas and frustration. Reaching room eight was a struggle. Facing what was waiting inside, however, was a lot harder.

A nurse in her late fifties with shortcut ginger hair, joyfull brown eyes and freckles gave him a smile as soon as he entered. 'Annie', as she'd introduced herself the day they first met. "Well hello, there. I was wondering if you'd show up today."

He flashed her a tiny, weak smile, then glanced towards Ashley although it was almost unbearably painful. The paleness of her skin… The tubes and wires everywhere – a feeding tube, a breathing tube… There were no longer bruises and wounds but he could still see them. Just like he saw the much too vivid scars. He fidgeted slightly. It was his fault that they'd chosen to take her, that she'd ended up into this nightmare. Now she might never wake up again. He might never get the chance to… "How is she?"

The nurse's smile faded ever so slightly. She must've realized that he was expecting an answer that she couldn't possibly give. "Just like yesterday, sweetie." She gave him a soft, understanding look. "I know that it's taking it's toll on you but these things just take their time. We need to be patient." Was that… a grin? "You know… A couple of seconds before you came, just when I heard your steps, her pulse increased a little bit. She's been waiting for you."

He blinked twice. "Really?"

"Really." The nurse then began to leave, obviously coming to a conclusion that he'd appreciate some privacy. "Press the 'call' button if you need anything, alright?"

He nodded, both eager and terrified of being left alone. "I will."

As soon as they were alone Spencer lowered the bed's railing slowly, careful not to harm her or one of the tubes connected to her, then sat down as cautiously as he could. The first few times he'd chosen a chair by the bed but somehow this closeness made him feel better. It felt good to feel that she was still warm, that her heart was beating, that blood still rushed through her veins. To _feel_ that she was still alive. He cleared his throat but this time the blockage didn't go anywhere. "I… I'm sorry, but… I can't come and see you for a few days. I'm finally going back to work, and…" He blinked but his eyes still stung hellishly. "I just… I don't want you to feel like I've abandoned you. Because I haven't. I never will."

She didn't answer him, of course. But he could've sworn that he felt something change. Perhaps it was a breath in the air, most likely his imagination. Whatever it was the ton's weight on his chest eased ever so slightly.

As soon as Spencer didn't feel like bursting into tears anymore he licked his lips and ran a hand through his hair, then searched through his bag. What he found was a book. "I can't read for longer than ten minutes", he stated almost conversationally. His voice still shook the slightest bit. "But maybe we'll get through this chapter today."

Pressed closer to her than he would've felt comfortable with under different circumstances Spencer began to read in a calm, soft and quiet voice. He liked to think that he wasn't imagining the tiny smile playing on her lips.

* * *

Derek was on his way to the jet when his cell phone rang. He connected the hands free before picking up with a grin. "Hey, baby girl."

"_Well hey, hot stuff. How's boywonder?_"

His eyes softened slightly. "He's… fine, considering. He seems happy about getting back to work." He quirked an eyebrow. "Is that the only reason you called?"

"_You damn profilers…_", she muttered, then sighed. "_I'm just… feeling antsy, with all my babies leaving. I hate this part. I needed to hear your voice._"

Derek's eyebrows furrowed. It was finally time to address what should've been a while ago. "Look… There's something wrong and I know that it isn't just because of the case. Something's been bothering you for days, now."

"_Derek…!_" She sounded tense, distressed. That was all the confirmation he needed.

He pressed on. "Baby girl, please! I won't be able to focus on the case until you tell me."

It was quiet for so long that he almost checked if she'd hung up on him. She hadn't. And then he heard something that sounded suspiciously lot like a sob. "_I… __I promised not to tell anyone. So… This is between you and me, understood? If you tell anyone else I'll make minced meat out of your gorgeous ass._"

Derek didn't know if he wanted to shiver, grin or frown with worry. "I'm wounded, baby girl. You know that you can tell me anything."

"_Yeah, I do._" Now he was sure that she sobbed once. It took what felt like ages before she spoke again. "_Awkay, I don't know…_" She cleared her throat. "_A week ago I… I went to see Ashley. I met her mom._" It was impossible to tell if the sound she emitted was another sob or a gag. "_Ashley, they… Those monsters had her for almost two months, did you know that? She was supposed to be working on a undercover case so they didn't know that she was…_" Penelope was crying openly."_Those… Those sick freaks had her for that long and now she… She's got HIV. They got the first positive result the day she was admitted._"

Derek felt like throwing up while his eyes blurred. He had to drive to the side of the road to avoid an accident. "That son of a bitch…!"

"_They… They performed a lot of additional tests._" Penelope was still crying but no so loudly. "_Nathan, he… He never… _touched _her. But Tiffany Weilds… She had HIV, too. She… She drugged both herself and Ashley and…_" She couldn't finish. There was just no way to speak out the rest.

Such rage that ravished his whole body got a hold of Derek. His whole form shook and he gagged dryly, almost wishing that he would've been able to throw up just to get rid of the feeling. His head spun so hard that for a moment he was sure that he'd collapse.

This just wasn't…!

"_And… And that wasn't even all._" Penelope's voice was barely audible. "_Ashley… The day she was rescued she was twelve weeks pregnant. By the time they found out there was nothing they could do to save the baby._"

* * *

That night at Crescent Falls Ashley Seaver's heart monitor showed a great sign of improvement. Demanding, loud beeping intensified, screaming for attention. If one looked very closely they could see the slightest flutter of her eyelashes.

And then, as though they hadn't been closed for longer than a second, her eyes opened.

Opened, to see the clearly dead face of a elderly woman. A sickly thin, transparent hand reached out for her while lifeless eyes gleamed with despair. '_Please…! Help me! Help me find my daughter!_'

Ashey's eyes widened dramatically while her head spun madly. If it wasn't for the tube she would've shrieked out of sheer, absolute terror. (1)

* * *

**_End._**

* * *

1) To those confused. Tiffany Weilds had the same "gift" as Reid, remember? Apparently it got transferred to poor Seaver.

* * *

A/N: Oh boy… Poor Seaver! But at least she's awake. (sighs) And how about that, Reid's alive! Clearly my muse wasn't in a murderous mood this time. (chuckles, then dodges thrown objects)

Awkay… (takes a deep breath) I seriously can't believe that this is coming to an end now. It's been such an amazing ride! This story idea got me so excited and you guys fueled me with fire to write. I really hope that you've had a good ride, too! You'd seriously deserve it after all the love and support you've given. (HUGS) You've been amazing!

I've gotta say goodbye to two projects today so I'm tuning out for now before I'll actually start to cry. Once again, THANK YOU! I really, truly hope that I'll be seeing you guys around sometime.

Take care!

* * *

**Ren**: Awww, don't worry! You're here now. (hugs) Trust me, I know how hectic life can be. (winces)

Let's hope that Reid makes it through this. It'd shatter the hearts of his friends if he didn't. (gulps) Not to mention that it'd be totally unfair after all he's been through.

'Hope you'll enjoy the final bit.

Huge thank yous for the review!


End file.
